Mi Destino
by Luna Ozcura Kou
Summary: Han pasado dos años desde la batalla de Galaxia, Todas las chicas han hecho su vida normal, ya que la tierra ha estado en una feliz paz. Es un UA después de Stars, Serena ha cambiado mucho y junto a Haruka descubren que ambas tienen un sentimiento fuerte más que de princesa a guardiana, pero deben cumplir su destino que ya esta escrito, ¿Pero ganara más el amor que el destino?.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1. Dos resplandores**

…

 **.**

…

 **Declaimer: Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo tomo prestados sus personajes, con el fin de divertir y disfrutar de una historia sin fines de lucro.**

…

 **.**

…

Han paso dos años desde la batalla de Galaxia, Todas las chicas han hecho su vida normal ya que la tierra ha estado fuera de peligro y en una feliz paz, cada una de las scouts lleva su vida como unas chicas comunes, las Inners acaban de entrar a la universidad, cada una han madurado aunque en el fondo siempre serán las mismas, las Outhers tienen dos años fuera del país las Inners no saben nada de ellas pero saben que están bien y desean un día reunirse, el príncipe se graduó de la universidad de medicina y ahora se fue a estudiar una especialidad al extranjero, todos y cada uno están realizando sus sueños antes de cumplir con su destino fundar junto con sus príncipes Tokio de Crystal.

…

 **POV Serena**

Me siento muy contenta estar con mis mejores amigas ya en la universidad es un gran logro, la verdad cuando iba en secundaria y parte de la preparatoria tenía un sueño y ese era casarme con Darien, pero ahora tengo otro sueño más por cumplir antes de dar ese gran paso con Darien.

Ahora mis amigas y yo estamos estudiando en un prestigiado colegio de Tokio, Amy por su puesto por sus altas calificaciones y su buena posición económica no le costó trabajo entrar en el colegio, Lita, Mina y yo tuvimos que estudiar arduamente más que como lo hicimos para entrar en la preparatoria ya que este colegio es de elite muy caro y solo los mejores alumnos pueden conseguir una beca, así que mis amigas y yo tuvimos que esforzamos al tripe para conseguir la beca y estar todas juntas.

El colegio era enorme tenia dormitorios para los alumnos que venían del extranjero o fuera de la ciudad de Tokio, todo el alumnado eran hijos de famosos empresarios, cantantes, ricos, políticos y obviamente un diez por ciento de becados. Ese colegio era como un sueño jamás me imagine estudiar mi universidad en ese colegio y con mis mejores amigas, claro está falta Rei pero ella ya tenía su pase directo en su colegio y aunque le insistimos ella quiso quedarse en su colegio de siempre.

.

.

.

Nos encontrábamos las chicas y yo tomando unas deliciosas malteadas en uno de los jardines del colegio, platicando de lo bien que nos ha ido en este inicio de clases, como siempre Mina viendo que chicos guapos hay para ligárselo, Amy estudiando mucho para ser la mejor doctora de Tokio, Lita feliz por estar con todas y muy feliz de haber escogido la carrera de chef.

–Chicas brindemos porque el estar en este colegio nos traiga buenas experiencias – dijo Lita sonriendo alzando su malteada de vainilla

–Yo quiero brindar porque cumplamos nuestros sueños y que el amor llegue a nuestras vidas – dijo Mina con una gran sonrisa y brillo en sus ojos alzando su malteada de fresa

–Brindo porque nuestra amistad nunca termine y vivamos en paz – dijo Amy alzando su malteada de fresa

–Yo brindo por el destino, por el futuro y por vivir al máximo el presente – dije con una gran sonrisa chocando mi malteada de chocolate con la de mis amigas

–Saben amigas amo mi uniforme, nos hace ver tan sexis – dijo riendo escandalosamente Mina

–¡Mina! Que cosas dices – dijo una Amy apenada

–Ya lo habías dicho Mina – dijo Lita sacando la lengua a Mina en broma

–Yo opino lo mismo amo como nos ve el uniforme – dije con entusiasmo

–Hay mi Serena tú si me entiendes – dijo Mina sonriéndome y dándome un fuerte abrazo

–Bueno chicas las dejo, debo ir a mi clase extracurricular de tecnología – dijo Amy despidiéndose de beso y abrazo

–Chicas yo también debo ir a mi extracurricular de repostería – dijo Lita sonriendo y despidiéndose

–Todas se van, solo quedamos tú y yo, por cierto ¿ya te decidiste por alguna extracurricular Serena? – pregunto Mina

–Mmmm… aún no se Mina estoy entre repostería, música, dibujo y natación – dije un poco desanimada

–Debes apurarte amiga yo entrare a música sabes que amo cantar y ahora si lo voy a lograr seré una gran artista porque no te metes conmigo así aparte de cantar en el bar del Crown podremos juntar llegar a ser famosas y estaríamos juntas en todo ¿Qué dices? – pregunto Mina

–Lo pensare Mina, sabes que lo de cantar todos los viernes y sábados en el bar del Crown es por tener dinero y no todo pedirle a mi papá – dije suspirando

–Ya se, igual un día tenías que independizarte y bueno ese dinero nos sirve para gastos extras, pero ahora estamos tan felices en este colegio así que nada de tristezas ¿Sí? – pregunto

–Así es Mina a disfrutar esta gran etapa – dije sonriendo con entusiasmo

–Por cierto Serena ¿ya les dijiste a tus papás que te mudaras a mi departamento? – pregunto Mina con seriedad

–Aun no, la verdad tengo miedo de cómo lo tomara mamá y papá, sobre todo papá, creerá que ya no quiero vivir con ellos y esto es para independizarme y crecer como persona, saber y hacerme responsable – respondí un poco preocupada

–Animo amiga, todo saldrá bien, recuerda que la gran Mina Aino está a tu lado. Y sabes eso es lo que me hace tan feliz que no solo estaremos juntas en la universidad, si no que estudiamos lo mismo, trabajamos juntas, viviremos juntas y sé que tomaremos el extracurricular juntas – dijo sonriendo y muy ilusionada

–Así es mi querida amiga, gracias por estar siempre y bueno lo del extracurricular aún lo tengo que pensar – dije sonriéndole a Mina

–No lo pienses mucho eh, bueno mi querida Serena debo irme a mi clase te mando WhatsApp cuando salga del colegio, cuídate, te quiero – dijo despidiéndose de beso y un fuerte abrazo.

Mire como mi amiga se marchaba en verdad nos veíamos muy bien con el uniforme y con el paso del tiempo todas hemos cambiado físicamente y mentalmente, seguimos siendo las mismas cuando estamos juntas, pero hemos cambiado para bien, yo me siento diferente a cuando iba en la secundaria y la preparatoria. Aún recuerdo la batalla con Galaxia y a las Starlights a mi querido Seiya, me pregunto ¿Qué estarán haciendo ellas en su planeta?, ¿se acordaran de nosotras?, y como olvidar a mi Haruka que peleaba todo el tiempo con Seiya, a Michiru, Hotaru y Setsuna, hace más de un año que no sé nada de ellas, ¿Cuándo las volveré a ver a todas?, espero sea pronto y no sea por otra batalla, ya no quiero pelear, quiero tener y que tengamos una vida normal hasta que llegue el momento de funda Tokio de Crystal y ser la neo reina junto a Darien, ¿Qué estarás haciendo Darien? Seguro estudiando y yo haré lo mismo porque quiero ser la mejor princesa y fututa neo reina y que Darien, Haruka y las demás estén orgullosas de mí.

.

.

.

Se encontraban dos chicos platicando en una jardinera, la chica era alta, blanca y de cabellos largos color aguamarina y el chico era muy varonil, alto y de cabello corto rubio cenizo.

–Michiru, ¿Cuándo les diremos a las chicas que estamos de regreso en Tokio? – pregunto el rubio

–Setsuna dijo que les llamemos en esta semana y planear un reunión, sabes Haruka ya tengo ganas de ver a esas niñas y a nuestra princesa – dijo sonriendo la peliaguamarina

–Yo también tengo muchas ganas de verlas, pero no creo que sigan siendo unas niñas ¿o sí? – dijo el ojiverde

–Siempre lo serán, sobre todo la princesa, ella es única – dijo la peliaguamarina

–Si lo es, cambiando de tema ¿a qué hora saldrás de tu clase de música? – pregunto el rubio

–Hoy saldré tarde tengo clase de violín y luego de pintura – dijo mirando al rubio

–Ok, entonces te veré en casa para comer – dijo sonriendo el rubio

–Si, por cierto Haruka ¿no iras a practicar hoy en la pista? – pregunto la peliaguamarina

–No, hoy no me toca ir y ya acabe mi clase de mecánica así que ya me voy a la casa a ver como esta Hotaru que hace rato se fue para haya – dijo el rubio parándose de la jardinera

–Cierto debes ir no me gusta que se quede sola ya que Setsuna tiene trabajo en el laboratorio así que saldrá tarde, tal vez nos vayamos juntas – dijo sonriendo la peliaguamarina

–Así es, te veo en la casa y me recompensaras el quedarte a tus clases – dijo el rubio guiñando el ojo son sensualidad a la peliaguamarina

–Sabes que así será Haruka – respondió la chica con coqueteo

–Hasta la noche – dijo el rubio con coqueteo y marchándose del lugar

La peliaguamarina solo sonrió y se paró para dirigirse a sus clases caminando con sensualidad y elegancia.

.

.

.

En un lugar muy lejano de la tierra, un planeta hermoso, lleno de flores hermosas, era de noche y la luna se miraba tan hermosa y llena de vida, una joven muy hermosa de coleta larga y negra azabache miraba con amor y fijación a la luna llena, que no se percató que alguien la observaba.

–¿Admirando otra vez la luna? – pregunto la chica de cabellos rojos como el fuego

–Prin..princesa – dijo la joven sorprendida

–¿No has deja de pensar en ella verdad? – pregunto la peliroja

–No, es que ella es única, jamás la podre olvidar – dijo la pelinegra

–Fighter si la extrañas tanto ¿Por qué no fuiste con tus hermanas? Así podrías verla de nuevo y estar con ella y tus hermanas – pregunto la princesa Kakyuu

–Princesa, no puedo ir aun, ella debe estar con el príncipe Endymion, tal vez ya casada, han pasado poco más de dos años en la tierra desde la batalla de Galaxia y no estoy lista para verla con él – dijo con lágrimas la pelinegra

–Fighter – dijo la princesa Kakyuu con tristeza y dolor de ver a su guardiana sufrir por amor mientras se acercaba para abrazar fuertemente a su guardiana

Su guardiana la abrazo con fuerza y comenzó a llorar como nunca lo había hecho desde que llego de la tierra, todo ese sentimiento por fin lo podía sacar llorando como un bebe en brazos de su princesa. Después de una hora de llanto y sin decir nada por fin la guardiana de coleta negra azabache se limpió sus lágrimas y miro con una sonrisa a su hermosa princesa y poco a poco se separó de ella, quedando ambas sentadas mirándose frente a frente.

–¿Ya estas mejor cierto? – pregunto la princesa

–Si princesa, estoy mejor, gracias – dijo Fighter mirando a su princesa

–De nada, no agradezcas, que no haría yo por ustedes mis amadas guardianas – dijo con amor

–Sabes princesa, yo no quería llorar delante de mis hermanas y guarde por todo este tiempo este sentimiento y ahora me siento bien ya no siento eso que oprimía mi corazón - dijo Fighter

–Lo sé Fighter, sé que la princesa de la luna siempre será especial para ti, pero debes ser feliz, tratar de ser feliz, tus hermanas querían estar contigo, se fueron felices pero tristes por dejarte y lo sabes – dijo la princesa

–Lo sé y sé que un día podre ir a verlas y a ver a mi bombón – dijo sonriendo –Por cierto ¿ya llegarían mis hermanas? – pregunto Fighter

–No creo es un viaje largo y solo nos queda esperar noticias pronto de ellas – dijo sonriendo la princesa

–Si princesa – dijo correspondiendo a la sonrisa

Fighter y la princesa Kakyuu se quedaron sentadas en una hermosa fuente rodeada de flores platicando y admirando la luna.

.

.

.

 **POV Haruka**

Salí del colegio Mugen y me dirigía para el departamento pero recordé que debía comprar unas cosas justo al pasar en frente del Crown vi que había cambiado en estos dos años se veía remodelado y ahora aparte de videojuegos ahora tenía un área de karaoke, cafetería y bar los fines de semana, no pude evitar sonreír al recordar la primera vez que entre al centro y nos vivos por primera vez la princesa y yo.

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _Esa mañana el viento se sentía agitado, Michiru paso por mí en el helicóptero para ir al colegio Mugen, ese día fui al centro de videojuego Crown y Lita invito a Serena a jugar el nuevo juego de carreras "Battle Lap" que yo también jugaría, las observaba sin que ellas lo notaran, le pusieron el casco a Serena y comenzaron a jugar, Serena estaba sorprendida y emocionada por la experiencia casi real del juego yo escuchaba lo que ella hablaba con sus amigas y me dispuse a competir con ellas._

– _Escuchen el motor que realista es – dijo la rubia de odangos_

– _Sigue cambiando hasta que llegues a la quinta marcha – dijo la pelicastaña_

– _¡y…yyyy! – dijo titubiante la rubia de odangos –Es como conducir un auto de verdad ¡Qué miedo! – dijo la rubia aun sorprendida_

– _Pisa el acelerador y sube las revoluciones – dije mientras conducía en el juego_

– _¿Eh?, ¿Quién eres? – pregunto la rubia de odangos mientras me miraba, yo la observaba de reojo_

– _¡Fantástico! – dijo sorprendida su amiga la rubia de media coleta agarrada con un moño rojo al igual que las otras tres chicas que miraban la carrera entre la pelicastaña, la rubia de odangos y yo_

– _No le costó nada recuperar la vuelta de diferencia – dijo la rubia del moño rojo_

 _Yo seguí jugando y acelerando, claro yo amo y domino esto de las carreras, soy como el viento –Miren sus tiempos, –Conduce como un piloto profesional, –¿A qué velocidad va?, –¿A 400 km/h? – decían unos jóvenes que se acercaban a ver el espectáculo, como era de suponerse llegue al primer lugar. Las rubias y la pelicastaña seguían manejando._

– _Serena, eso es demasiado peligroso – le decía su amiga la rubia del moño rojo_

– _¿Eh? – dijo la rubia de odango mientras chocaba su auto y le salía la leyenda de "Game Over"_

– _¿Estas bien? – le pregunta una chica de cabellos cortos y pelirojos_

– _El daño del accidente fue muy real – respondió la rubia de odangos_

– _Ibas demasiado rápido Serena – dijo la rubia del moño rojo dando un ligero golpe al casco con su dedo_

 _La rubia de odango se quitó el casco y dijo –Con este casco no sentí que fuera rápido_

 _Me quite el casco y me acerque a las jovencitas dije –Hey, si eso crees, es que tienes talento para la conducción_

 _La rubia de odangos me miró fijamente al igual que yo a ella y pude notar un ligero sonrojo de parte de ella, fue entonces que al mirar a la ventana mire a Michiru con él, con el príncipe y me despedí._

– _Nos vemos, competiremos otros día, adiós cabeza de bombón – dije eso mientras colocaba mi mano en su cabeza en forma de cariño y me retire del lugar para reunirme con Michiru que habla con él príncipe, al verme salir y parado Michiru se despido del príncipe y se acercó a mí para irnos juntos caminando._

– _Te le acercaste mucho – dijo Michiru mientras caminábamos_

– _¿Estas celosa? – pregunte tranquilamente_

– _No – respondió sonriendo Michiru_

– _Esa cabeza de bombón es linda, como si aún fuera una niña – dije sonriendo al recordarla_

 _Michiru y yo nos alejamos del lugar dejando a tras a la princesa cabeza de bombón y al príncipe._

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

Al recordar ese momento no pude evitar sonreír yo creo parecía una tonta riendo en frente de la puerta del Crown, agite mi cabeza y di un paso para atrás cuando sentí que golpee a alguien rápidamente voltee y me encontré con una chica muy bella, alta, de una tez muy blanca parecía e porcelana su piel, tan fina, cabellos largos y dorados como el oro, llevaba un hermoso uniforme color negro, falda corta, camisa azul, corbata roja, saco y botas negras que la hacían ver tan sensual, por un momento al mirar sus ojos azul cielo me parecieron conocidos, nos miramos fijamente y por unos segundos reaccione.

–¿estás bien?, discúlpame por el golpe – dije un poco sonrojada, pero no debía nortar que me sonrojo esa chica así que lo dije con coqueteo

–Estoy bien, no te preocupes – dijo sonriendo con dulzura

–Me alegra – dije mientras me disponía a marcharme

–¿Haruka? – dijo la rubia

–¿Me conoces? – pregunte sin voltear a verla

–¿A caso no me reconoces? – respondió con otra pregunta la rubia

–… - voltee a verla otra vez y si había algo en ella que se me hacía conocida pero no era posible, ella no era así, ella era más tierna e infantil

–Soy yo Haruka, soy Serena Tsukino, cabeza de bombón ¿me recuerdas? – dijo la rubia

–¡Cabeza de bombón eres tú! – dije muy sorprendida al reconocerla

–¡Haruka, cuanto tiempo! – dijo mientras me abrazaba fuertemente a ella

Correspondí al abrazo con mucho cariño y en el abrazo la alce mientras daba un pequeño giro con ella, la baje y tomadas de las manos y aun sorprendidas de habernos encontrado, ambas queríamos platicar de muchas cosas así que entramos al Crown a tomar un frappe. No lo podía creer que a la chica que tenía enfrente de mi fue cabeza de bombón, mi gatita como le decía yo, era sorprendente como había crecido y ya no se veía tan niña, era otra Serena, tan madura, tan elegante, educada, era tan bella siempre ha sido bella pero ahora con su look dejo atrás esos odangos estaba realmente sorprendida y no tanto por habernos encontrado si no por lo que me cuenta y los cambios que han tenido las chicas en este tiempo y como le dije a Michiru ya no son unas niñas.

Mi gatita me conto que entraron a la universidad que es un colegio de elite de Tokio, que Mina, Lita y ella son becadas, me sorprendí tanto mi gatita tienen buen promedio desde la preparatoria, que Lita está estudiando para chef, Amy medicina, Rei estudia turismo e idiomas, Mina y ella están en la carrera de diseño de modas y que los fines de semana trabajan en el Crown cantando de 8 a 10 de la noche en el bar, que pronto se mudara al departamento de Mina para independizarse, era sorprendente como han cambiado todas, son unas chicas más madura y responsables, escuchaba hablar a Serena y me sorprendía más y la admiraba ya que ha vivido cosas que la han hecho madurar yo le hable que también estamos en la universidad en el mismo colegio en Mugen, Michiru estudia arquitectura y toma clases extracurriculares de música para seguir perfeccionando el violín y pintura, Hotaru está en la secundaria ahí mismo en Mugen, Setsuna trabaja en el laboratorio en el área de botánica del colegio e imparte clases, también le conté que yo estudio agricultura así como todos se sorprendió y le dije que era algo que quería, me gusta aprender, saber de todo y me gustan los retos y que ya llevo un año y me va muy bien, eso si no dejo las carreras amo la velocidad y tomo clases de mecánica.

Cabeza de bombón y yo hablamos mucho y le dije que habíamos llegado hace unos días que les íbamos a hablar para preparar una reunión que aún no les comentara a las chicas queríamos darles una sorpresa, teníamos muchas cosas de que hablar.

–Gatita, te miro y no me sorprendo, no puedo creer cuanto has cambiado, aunque sé que en el fondo eres la misma gatita dulce y juguetona – dije sonriendo y mirándola con ternura

–Claro que sí, sigo siendo la misma, solo que ahora soy más responsable y tengo más responsabilidades, como te dije quiero ser una digna princesa y futura neo reina, quiero que se sientan ustedes orgullosas de mí, que vean que me eh superado y sobre todo no defraudarlas, quiero ser la mejor para ustedes, para mi familia y para mí misma – dijo sonriendo

–Siempre eh estado orgullosa de ti mi gatita y nunca me defraudaras y me encanta este cambio porque sé que serás la mejor princesa y futura neo reina – dije mirándola con cariño

–Por eso eh estudiado más, me eh esforzado mucho para lograr esta beca porque sé que en ese colegio seré una buena profesionista, además ese también ahora es mi sueño, de hecho uno de mis sueños, quiero tener mi carrera, tener mi propia boutique junto a Mina, ser alguien exitosa y ser la mejor princesa, no solo por como soy si no por mi capacidad y quiero reinar bien, que tú, Darien y las demás se sientas orgullosas de mí, sobre todo mi familia y por eso en esta nueva etapa decidí dejar atrás mis odangos para ahora convertirme en una verdadera princesa y me cambie el look en dejarme cabello suelto, con corte en capas y con un fleco como Mina dicen que parecemos hermanas – decía con un brillo en sus ojos mientras hablaba

Yo la escuchaba con atención y en verdad me sentía muy orgullosa de mi princesa, porque ha crecido en todas las formas.

–Bueno gatita y dime el príncipe ¿Cómo está? – pregunte

–Darien está estudiando en el extranjero una especialidad – dijo con algo de tristeza

–Otra vez – dije algo molesta

–Si ambos tenemos sueños, ahora lo entiendo y lo apoyo, aunque a veces lo extraño mucho sé que es por nuestro futuro ya que ambos tenemos muchos sueños por cumplir antes de dar el gran paso y ser príncipes – dijo sonriendo

–De verdad me alegro que estés cumpliendo tus sueños, yo creo en ti y en que serás la mejor princesa y neo reina mi gatita – dije tomándole las manos

–¡Gracias Haruka!, quiero ser la mejor para ti, para Darien, mis padres y las demás chicas – dijo mientras correspondía al tacto de mis manos

El tiempo se fue rápido y pasaron hora que no me di cuenta que ya era tarde, ambas se nos hizo tarde con la plática, nos despedimos y prometimos vernos pronto, deseábamos reunirnos todas y platicar de muchas cosas, le dije que la llevaría a su casa y ella acepto, la fui a dejar a su casa nos despedimos de un fuerte abrazo y beso en la mejilla, mira que entrar y me dispuse a irme al departamento donde seguro ya estarían todas esperándome.

.

.

.

Se encontraban cuatro chicas poniendo la mesa, la más joven de las tres se sentaba en la mesa.

–¿Y cómo estas la princesa? – pregunto la peliverde

–Está muy bien, la vi muy feliz a pesar de que el príncipe no esté – dijo la ojiverde con algo de molestia

–Así como me cuentas ya muero por verlas, seguro todas han cambiado y se han puestos más bonitas – dijo la peliaguamarina

–De hecho si, han madurado las chicas Michiru, me dio mucho gusto ver a la princesa aunque me viera gustado que le viéramos dado la sorpresa todas – dijo la ojiverde sonriendo

La peliverde salió de la cocina con una cacerola, la puso en la mesa y se sentó para cenar con las demás chicas que se servían la cena.

–Tengo muchas ganas de verlas a todas sobre todo a la princesa – dijo la joven pelinegra

–Yo también muero por verla y a todas – dijo la peliaguamarina

–Pues mañana les llamamos y las citamos para este fin de semana ¿Qué dicen? – pregunto la peliverde

–Me parece buena idea Setsuna – dijo la ojiverde

–Excelente ¡verdad Hotaru? – dijo la peliaguamarina sonriendo

–Si Michiru – dijo correspondiendo con una sonrisa la pelinegra

Siguieron las cuatro cenando y platicando tranquilamente cuando de pronto una sensación sintieron las cuatro era algo raro que habían sentido se quedaron cayadas por unos segundos hasta que la ojiverde dijo algo.

–Sintieron lo mismo que yo ¿verdad? – pregunto con angustia la ojiverde

–Si Haruka, lo sentí – dijo la peliverde

–Si Haruka, lo sentí yo también, era como un resplandor llegara a la tierra – dijo la peliaguamarina

–Dos resplandores – dijo la pelinegra preocupada

–Pero son resplandores como decirlo – dijo la ojiverde siendo interrumpida por la peliaguamarina –Son como resplandores conocidos

–Si eso sentí yo Michiru, ¿pero de quién? – pregunto preocupada la ojiverde

–¿Sera un enemigo que haya regresado? – dijo la peliaguamarina

–Eso no puede ser, el tiempo no se alterado si eso lo viera sentido, en la puerta del tiempo nadie se ha infiltrado – dijo la ojivioleta

–¿Estará bien la princesa? – dijo la pelinegra

–Cierto la princesa, Haruka llámale y averigua si está bien, Hotaru llama a Venus y averigua si están bien o si saben que fue esos resplandores, Setsuna y yo iremos a la ciudad a investigar si es un enemigo o ver que averiguamos – dijo la peliaguamarina mientras se marchaba con la ojivioleta

.

.

.

Se encontraba una chica rubia en su habitación con s pijama rosa de conejitos, acostada leyendo un libro cuando suena el teléfono y enseguida oye un grito de su madre diciendo que le llaman, la rubia se emociona al pensar que podría ser su novio Darien y toma el teléfono.

–¿Darien? – dijo la rubia

–No, soy Haruka gatita, llamaba para saber ¿Cómo estás? Y para decirte que ya hable con las chicas y queremos reunirnos el fin de semana con todas ustedes – dijo la ojiverde

–Haruka, si claro eso me da alegría y estoy muy bien ¿y tú? – pregunto la rubia

–Estoy bien, ¿entonces todo bien en esta noche?, ¿no hay nada que me quieras decir? – pregunto la ojiverde

–Todo bien de verdad estoy bien y ¿quieres que les avise a las chicas de lo del fin de semana? – pregunto la rubia

–No, no te apures Hotaru le hablara a Mina para avisarle y entre Setsuna y Michiru les avisaran a las demás, bueno te dejo que pases una hermosa noche y si necesitas cualquier cosas no dudes en marcarme gatita ¿sí? – dijo la ojiverde

–Sí, Haruka quería decirte solo que me dio mucho gusto vernos y que haya sido antes de vernos todas, te quiero y buenas noches – dijo la rubia con cariño y ternura

–Yo fui muy feliz de verte y recordar viejos tiempos mi gatita te quiero mucho, buenas noches adiós – dijo esto la ojiverde y termino la llamada

–Adiós Haruka – dijo la rubia con una gran sonrisa al termina la llamada con una sonrisa y se dispuso a seguir con su lectura

.

.

.

La peliaguamarina y la peliverde llegaron al departamento y les dijeron a las dos chicas que no encontraron nada que fuera de un enemigo, pero que les preocupaba esos dos resplandores hayas llegado a la tierra, porque no saben quiénes son y para que llegaron, que debían estar muy atentas y no alejarse mucho de la princesa y que todas la protegerían.

–Saben ciento que no es un enemigo – dijo la pelinegra

–Yo siento lo mismo pero no debemos bajar la guardia nuestro deber es proteger a la princesa y al planeta – dijo la peliaguamarina

–Sí y más que el príncipe no está – dijo la peliverde

–Con él o sin él yo protegeré a mi princesa al igual que ustedes y estaremos atentas por si es o no es un enemigo – dijo la ojiverde con seriedad

–Como quiera tenemos el pretexto de la reunión ya que Mina y la princesa está bien y no sintieron esas presencias – dijo la peliaguamarina

–Si – dijeron todas

.

.

.

En un lugar no tan lejano de donde se encontraban las Outher Senshis estaban dos jóvenes cenando.

–Tengo muchas ganas de ver a Mina iré a verla – dijo el joven ojiverde

–Yo también quiero ver a Amy, pero debemos a esperar mañana temprano o unos días, deja que nos instalemos bien y las visitamos hermano – dijo el ojivioleta

–Tienes razón así será más sorpresa, ya que por ellas regresamos a este planeta, es una lastima que Seiya no quiso venir – dijo el ojiverde con molestia

–Entiendeo debe ser difícil no sabemos que ha pasado durante estos años aquí en la tierra, solo espero Amy y Mina no tengan novios – dijo el pelicastaño

–Ni de broma lo digas, ya que por fin nos decidimos a venir por ellas y que la princesa nos dejó venir no puede ser que tengamos mala suerte – dijo el ojiverde

–Tienes razón hermano, mejor vayamos a dormir y avisarle a la princesa y a Seiya que llegamos bien – dijo el pelicastaño

–Si hagamos eso, mañana será un día largo – dijo el ojiverde

.

.

.

 *****Comentarios*****

 _Hola mis lectores favoritos, hace mucho que no escribo y espero ponerme al corriente con mi otra historia y con otras sorpresas más, aquí les dejo esta nueva historia que espero les agrade es un UA después de Stars y que tendrá algunas escenas de Sailor Moon Crystal arco III y del anime de los 90´s también espero me dejen sus reviews que hacen feliz a esta intento de escritora y me alegra ver que visitan mis historias._

 _ **Esta historia es de mi autoría Luna Ozcura Kou, si ven esta historia en otro sitio que no sea Fanfiction punto Net es que ha sido plagiada.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer: Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo tomo prestados sus personajes, con el fin de divertir y disfrutar de una historia sin fines de lucro.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2. Sorpresas**

…

 **.**

…

Se encontraban cuatro chicas desayunando, mientras comentaban cosas triviales, pero la rubia ojiverde su mente estaba en otro lado y la peliaguamarina se dio cuenta.

–¿Pasa algo Haruka? – pregunto la peliaguamarina

Las otras dos chicas voltearon a ver a Haruka dejando la conversación que tenía para esperar la respuesta de la ojiverde.

–¿Eh?, perdón no pasa nada – dijo mirando a las tres chicas

–Estabas distraída – dijo la pelinegra

–Estoy bien Hotaru, lo que pasa es que han pasado dos días y aún no sabemos de quienes son esos resplandores – dijo con seriedad

–Yo también estoy preocupada he estado investigando pero nada aun – dijo la peliverde

–Yo creo que mejor nos apuramos a desayunar y nos vamos al colegio, esos resplandores son conocidos y tarde o temprano sabremos a quienes pertenecen, digo no han hecho nada en contra de la tierra, lo mejor que podemos hacer es seguir investigando y protegiendo a nuestra princesa – dijo la peliaguamarina

–Tienes razón Michiru – dijo la pelinegra

–Está bien – dijo la ojiverde

Siguieron desayunando y platicando de la reunión tan esperada con las chicas.

.

.

.

Estaban dos chicos en una oficina elegante y espaciosa junto con un hombre de aspecto elegante, alto, banco, de traje, el revisaba con atención unos papeles y llamaba a su secretaria.

–Muy bien jóvenes Kou, todo está en orden y pueden empezar desde hoy en el colegio

Tocan la puerta y a se abre para entrar la secretaria –Pasa Melanie – dijo el hombre elegante,

–Jóvenes, Melanie les dirá dónde quedan los edificios, sus aulas de cada uno y bienvenidos al Colegio Mugen – dijo el hombre pelinegro

–¡Gracias director!

Los chicos se levantaron de sus asientos y se despedían del director estrechando sus manos con él, mientras salían de la oficina y seguían a la secretaria.

–Bueno primero llevare a Taiki ya que su edificio queda más cerca y después a ti Yaten, espero se sientan muy cómodos en el colegio y bienvenidos – dijo sonriente Melanie

–¡Gracias señorita Melanie! – dijeron los jóvenes

–De nada debemos darnos prisa ya pronto comenzaran las clases – dijo sonriendo Melanie

–Si – respondieron los chicos

Los chicos siguieron la joven y atractiva secretaria, mientras observaban que la escuela era muy bonita, grande y elegante.

.

.

.

 **POV Michiru**

Me encontraba en la clase de taller de arquitectura, el maestro explicaba la clase cuando fue interrumpido por la secretaria Melanie, ella entro y saludo.

–¡Buenos días Profesor y alumnos! – dijo la secretaria

–¡Buenos días! – respondimos

–Profesor y alumnos quiero que le den la bienvenida a un nuevo compañero, Yaten pasa – dijo la secretaria

Cuando entro al salón lo vi, era el, era Yaten, Sailor Star Healer, no lo podía creer, rápidamente nuestras miradas se cruzaron mirándonos fijamente mientras yo me preguntaba ¿Qué hacía aquí él?.

–Bienvenido Yaten – dijo el profesor

–Él es Yaten Kou, su nuevo compañero y alumno, espero le den una buena bienvenida, los dejo y por favor ayúdenlo en lo que necesita, cualquier cosa sabes dónde buscarme Yaten – dijo Melanie con una gran sonrisa coqueta

–¡Gracias! – dijo Yaten sonriéndole con coqueteo

Que descaro de Yaten utilizando su belleza para simpatizarle a todos, pero a mí me importaba solo algo y eso era saber ¿qué hacía Yaten aquí?, ¿para qué regreso? Y ¿con quién venia?.

–Bienvenido Yaten y espero te sientas bien aquí, te puedes sentar ahí junto a Kaioh hay un lugar disponible – dijo el profesor

–Sí y gracias

Yaten se acercó para sentarse junto a mí y nos mirarnos, él se sentó y saco su carpeta.

–Michiru – dijo el profesor

–¿Si profesor? – pregunte

–Pásale todos los apuntes de las materias a Yaten y explícale lo que no entienda, también muéstrale la escuela y todo lo que necesite saber, por favor – dijo el profesor

–Claro profesor – dije sonriendo

–Vaya no esperaba encontrarlas tan pronto – dijo con sarcasmo Yaten

–¿A qué viniste? – pregunte con seriedad mientras el profesor seguía explicando la clase

–Gracias por tu bienvenida, a mí también me dio gusto verte – respondió Yaten con una sonrisilla

–Así que ese resplandor era de ustedes, ¿Quién más viene contigo? Y ¿Por qué están aquí? – volví a preguntar con seriedad

–Sabía que ustedes notarían nuestra llegada a la tierra, las Outhers siempre tan… acertadas, pero no te preocupes, no estamos aquí por nada malo – dijo con seriedad y sin mirarme

–¿Quién viene contigo? Porque solo sentimos dos resplandores – pregunte de nuevo

–Vaya no se les va nada, efectivamente solo venimos dos – respondió con frialdad y aun sin mirarme

–¿A que han venido? – pregunte con molestia

–Michiru, por favor déjame tomar mi clase en el receso te cuento por favor no me dejas concentrarme – respondió con seriedad y con su típico tono de amargado

Me enoje mucho cuando me dijo eso y con su actitud tan grosera y altanera que solo lo mire con enojo y seguí atenta a mi clase pero no dejaría las cosas así con ese Yaten Kou.

.

.

.

Se encontraban dos rubias en una habitación color rosa, llena de peluches de conejitos, ambas rubias empacaban la ropa que sacaban del closet, pero una de ellas se sentó en la cama algo triste.

–¿Qué pasa Serena?, ¿acaso ya te arrepentiste de mudarte conmigo? – pregunto la rubia del moño rojo

–No nada de eso, solo que si me da nostalgia dejar mi casa – respondió la rubia suspirando profundamente

–Serena animo acuérdate que esta decisión la tomaste para seguir creciendo como persona, para madurar y ser más responsable e independiente – dijo la rubia de moño rojo abrazando a su amiga

–Tienes razón, terminemos de empacar – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa

Las rubias siguieron empacando y por fin terminaron, dos maletas grandes y una pequeña, la rubia mira por última vez su cuarto dejando caer unas lágrimas se despido de su cuarto, ese lugar que la vio crecer tanto como persona como Sailor Scout y en la cual vivió tanta cosas alegres, tristes, dolosas y muchos recuerdos que dejaría en esa habitación.

Las rubias salieron de la habitación y ahora se encontraría con la parte más difícil una de las rubias despedirse de su familia, la rubia corrió a abrazar a su mamá, a su papá y hermano, se dijeron varias palabras para darse otro fuerte abrazo en familia.

–Este… Serena no pasa ningún taxi – dijo la rubia de moño rojo interrumpió el abrazo familiar

–Si quieren yo las llevo – dijo el señor Kenji

–Si por favor papá – dijo la rubia sonriendo

El señor Kenji ayudo a subir sus maletas al automóvil, las rubias se despidieron y subieron al auto, la señora de cabellos lilas y el joven de cabello rubio cenizo venial marchar el auto mientras agitaban sus manos en forma de despedida.

…

Las rubias llegaron a su destino, el señor Kenji les ayudo a subir las maletas al departamento, la rubia del moño rojo le ofreció una vaso de agua, se sentó con ellas a tomarlo, se quedó unos minutos platicando las rubias, se despidió de las rubias y se marchó para dejar a las rubias desempacar a gusto.

.

.

.

 **POV Yaten**

Me encontraba con Michiru tomando un café después de salir de la clase de música, le explicaba el motivo del porque regresamos a la tierra y ella escuchaba muy atenta mientras tomaba a pequeños sorbos su café.

–Entonces ustedes les quieren dar una sorpresa a Amy y a Mina ¿cierto? – pregunto Michiru

–Así es – respondí

–Así que ustedes tienen un interés más allá de la amistad con nuestras Inners – dijo en tono pícaro

–Taiki yo… yo pues quiero ver a Mina me cae muy bien – dije un poco nervioso

–Ok, ok, está bien te ayudare o más bien dicho les ayudare a darles la sorpresa – dijo sonriente

–¿Ya no estarás de agresiva como en la mañana? – pregunte

–No, ahora que se los motivos y que ni la tierra ni la princesa están en peligro, puedo ayudarles, por cierto ¿Por qué no vino Seiya? – pregunto Michiru

–Pues que no es obvio porque no vino – respondí con sarcasmo

–Bueno a la princesa le daría mucho gusto verlo, y bueno ahora que el príncipe no está pues podrían verse y platicar creo que a los dos les haría bien verse – dijo Michiru

–Tal vez, pero ¿Qué diría tu Haruka si te oyera decirme eso? – pregunte con ironía

–Si Haruka estuviera aquí te golpearía por invitarme un café – dijo sonriendo

–Tú quisiste venir por el café, pero tiene una gran tarea controlar a tu noviecita – dije sonriendo

–De eso me encargo, y bueno este sábado tendremos una reunión como ya te había comentado y pues sería una gran sorpresa para las chicas verlos, así que lleguen puntuales, aquí está la dirección Yatencito – dijo mientras me daba un papel y se paraba acercándose a mi mejilla para darme un beso –Adiós nos vemos mañana en clase – dijo sonriendo con coqueteo

–Adiós Kaioh – dije mientras venia el papel con la dirección, un número celular y la hora de la reunión sonreí y pedí la cuenta para marcharme al departamento.

…

Llegue al departamento y como era de esperarse Taiki estaba molesto por lo tarde que era y pensando que había ido a buscar a Mina, le explique donde estaba y lo de la reunión que me había dicho Michiru, ambos estuvimos de acuerdo que esa reunión seria el lugar perfecto para ver a las chicas y darles la sorpresa, también le dije que no le diría a Seiya que Serena está sola, que su novio esta fuera de la ciudad y que venga como lo propuso Michiru.

.

.

.

Se encontraban dos chicas discutiendo la rubia de cabello corto estaba muy alterada y molesta con la peliaguamarina discutían mientras las otras chicas las observaban.

–Haruka por favor no hagas dramas, las chicas merecen tener un romance – decía la peliaguamarina

–Pero Michiru porque tenías que invitarlos esa reunión eran para nosotras solo nosotras no extraños – decía gritando la rubia

–Haruka ellas también son Scouts y la princesa las aprecia además no viene Seiya que es a quien no apruebas pero los otros solo quieren convivir y si se da algo más con Mina y Amy no le veo nada de malo – dijo la peliaguamarina

–Perdón que me meta en la discusión y creo que Michiru tiene razón, sabemos que Mina siempre ha soñado con un romance y Amy simpatiza mucho con Taiki, ellas merecen tener esas emociones y vida normal de su edad, Haruka trata de comportarte ese día no hay peligro – dijo la peliverde

–Vamos papá Haruka disfrutemos esta reunión todo estará bien ¿sí? – pregunto la pelinegra

–Está bien Hotaru, solo por ver felices a las chicas pero si les hacen algo juro que con mi manos.. – decía la rubia mientras era interrumpida

–Siempre tan protectora – decía la peliaguamarina mientras daba un beso en la mejilla casi en el inicio del labio de la rubia

–Mi..Michiru – dijo con nerviosismo y sonrojo la rubia

–Hotaru ya resuelto el problema mejor vamos a dormir y dejémoslas solas – dijo la pelivede

–Sí, buenas noches mamá Michiru, buenas noches papá Haruka, hasta mañana – dijo la pelinegra mientras les daba un beso y abrazo

–Buenas noches – decía la peliverde guiñando el ojo a las dos chicas

–Buenas noches – respondieron las chicas un poco sonrojadas

La pelinegra y peliverde salieron de la habitación dejando solas a las dos chicas.

–Vez lo que provocas Michiru – le decía la rubia mirándola

–Pero te gusta lo que provoco – decía la peliaguamarina mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la rubia para rodearla en sus brazos acariciando con sus manos los pechos de la rubia

–Michiru lo que provocaras te gustara más – decía la rubia mientras se giraba para quedar frente a la peliaguamarina para tomarla en sus brazos y recostarla en la cama mientras la besaba.

.

.

.

Por fin llego el día de la reunión de las Inners y Outhers, las Outher ya tenían todo preparado solo esperaban a las chicas mientras acomodaban algunas cosas tocan el timbre y la rubia de cabello corto se dirige a abrir la puerta.

La rubia de cabello corto al abrir la puerta se quedó son habla solo miraba a la hermosa rubia que miraba.

–Haruka – dijo la rubia ojiazul

–Que hermosa te vez cabeza de bombón, hermosa es poco eres toda una diosa – dijo sonrojada la rubia

–Gracias, tú te vez muy hermosa también Haruka – respondió la rubia ojiazul

–Hola Haruka, que gusto verte – dijo la rubia que llegaba

–Mina que guapa, vaya que han cambiado son todas unas bellas mujeres – decía la rubia ojiverde

–Gracias Haruka – decían ambas rubias

–Pasen están en su casa – decía la rubia ojiverde dándoles el paso

Las rubias elogiaron el departamento de la Outher, la rubia ojiverde les ofreció algo de beber, las Outher salieron a saludarlas todos se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

–Princesa, Haruka se quedó muy corta estas bellísima, has cambiado eres una digna princesa – decía la peliaguamarina

–Gracias Michiru tú no te quedas atrás y dime Serena – respondía la rubia ojiazul

–Las dos se ven hermosas y nos da tanto gusto verlas – decía la peliverde

–Gracias Setsuna – respondía las rubias

El timbre sonaba y la pelinegra fue a abrir, en unos minutos se reunían dos chicas más la peliazul y la castaña todos se abrazaban y se sentaban a platicar cuando llego la última Inner ahora si estaban todos reunidas hablando de lo que han hecho y a lo que se dedican, el ambiente estaba de lo mejor, la peliverde les decían que pasaran al comedor para la comer, todas pasaron, se sirvieron las comida, iban a comenzar a comer cuando sonó el timbre, todas se miraron no faltaba nadie.

–Yo voy a abrir – decía la peliaguamarina sonriendo

–¿esperan a alguien? – preguntaba la rubia a la rubia de cabello corto

–Michiru espera a alguien – decía molesta la rubia ojiverde

–Aaaaah ya veo Haru – respondía la rubia

En unos minutos la peliaguamarina apareció con una gran sonrisa se paró en medio del comedor y dirigió unas palabras.

–Bueno chicas les tenemos una sorpresa, tenemos dos invitados que vinieron a saludarnos y bueno espero les guste la sorpresa – decía la peliaguamarina sonriendo

Las Inners se miraban unas con otras no sabían de quien se trataban, el resto de las Outher bueno dos de ellas estaban sonrientes la otra estaba molesta.

–Pasen chicos

Todas estaban atentas a ver quiénes entraban, al ver a los dos chicos guapos de traje todas se sorprendieron, la rubia y peliazul se sonrojaron y estaban más que emocionadas, la rubia ojiazul estaba como buscando a alguien más.

–Él no vino – dijo la rubia de cabello corto

–Aaah – dijo un poco a penada la rubia

Los chicos saludaron a las chicas, se abrazaron y como era obvio Taiki se sentó junto a Amy, Yaten junto a Mina ellos eran los más emocionados, hablando de todo un poco comenzaron a comer todos con un ambiente agradable pero cierta rubia ojiverde no quitaba la vista a los chicos que aún no le agradaba que estuvieran ahí pero prometió comportarse.

…

.

.

.

 *****Comentarios*****

 _Hola mis lectores favoritos, hace mucho que no nos leemos pido una disculpa pero mi trabajo no me deja mucho tiempo de escribir, pero aquí les dejo esta actualización espero sea de su agrado, ahora sabemos de quienes son los resplandores y a que regresaron, ¿Qué pasara?, ¿Seiya aparecerá?, ¿Qué pasara con Taiki, Amy, Yaten y Mina? Espero dejen sus reviews que hacen feliz a esta intento de escritora y me alegra ver que visitan mis historias._

 _ **Esta historia es de mi autoría Luna Ozcura Kou, si ven esta historia en otro sitio que no sea Fanfiction punto Net es que ha sido plagiada.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer: Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo tomo prestados sus personajes, con el fin de divertir y disfrutar de una historia sin fines de lucro.**

…

 **.**

…

 **Capítulo 3. Sí, existe esa persona**

…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La reunión era todo un éxito, la chica de cabellos aguamarina se desvivía por atender y complacer a los invitados y pasaba el mayor tiempo junto al joven de cabellos plateados y a la rubia. Las demás chicas compartían bocadillos y el karaoke con el joven de cabello castaño y con las demás chicas. Solo había dos personas que se notaba que no estaban muy a gusto en la reunión la rubia ojiverde y la pelinegra, la pelinegra trataba de buscar la atención del joven de cabellos plateados pero él entre la rubia y la peliaguamarina no mostraba interés alguno en la conversación de la pelinegra.

Una de las rubias observaba la incomodidad de la ojiverde y al ver que ella abandonaba la habitación para salir al balcón decidió ir tras de ella.

…

Se encontraba la rubia ojiverde recargada en el balcón, tomando un sorbo de su bebida, observando el paisaje y muy pensativa, pero pronto esos pensamientos serian interrumpidos por una voz muy familiar.

–¿En qué piensas tanto? – pregunto la rubia desde el otro extremo del balcón

–Sin voltear a verla la ojiverde respondió –Nada, solo quería aire fresco – respondió con seriedad

–¡Aaaah!, no me mientas te conozco bien Haruka, ¿Qué es lo que te molesta tanto?

–…

–¿Te molesta que Michiru este atendiendo amablemente a Yaten y Taiki? O ¿Te molesta que ellos estén aquí? – pregunto la rubia con seriedad y exigiendo respuesta

–No me molesta que sea amable, y si no me agrada que estén aquí, pero si se quedan o no eso a mí no me importa – respondió de forma cortante

–¿Entonces qué es lo que realmente te molesta Haruka? – pregunto intrigada

–¡Me molesta tu descaro! – dijo con enojo y volteando a mirar a la rubia

–¿Mi descaro?, ¿Qué descaro?, no te entiendo, ¿De qué hablas? – mirándola con asombro

–¿Cuáles descaro?, por dios desde que viste quienes eran no paras de observar y ver si en algún momento llegaba Seiya, porque no me vas a negar que morías por verlo ¿Te atreverás a negármelo? – pregunto molesto y retando a la rubia

–No, no te lo voy a negar, Seiya es mi amigo y me viera gustado verlo – respondió tranquilamente la rubia

–¿Ves, ves? Yo tenía razón - dijo mientras regresaba a mirar el paisaje

–¿Y eso que tiene de malo?, ¿Cuáles es el descaro en eso? Porque no lo entiendo – pregunto la rubia desconcertada

–El hecho que lo esperas, el que desearas verlo, a ver dime Princesa ¿Por qué querías verlo?, ¿Por qué mirabas ansiosa a ver si llegaba?, ¿Hay alguna razón para querer encontrarte con él?- pregunto la ojiverde mientras regresaba a mirarla

–Porque es mi amigo, porque él fue muy importante y especial para mí, cuando yo más necesite apoyo y cuando me sentía morir por la ausencia de Darien, él estuvo ahí y porque siempre fue muy lindo y amable, es un gran amigo – respondió la rubia

–¿Entonces lo demás no importábamos?, los demás también estuvimos ahí, pero claro tu solo lo veías a él, que raro ¿no crees? – dijo con ironía

–¿A dónde quieres llegar con eso Haruka? – pregunto la rubia mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban

–No te lo diré – dijo molesta la ojiverde

–¡Dímelo! – exigió la rubia

–¡Ok, ok!, tú lo quisiste así, a lo que quiero llegar es que cada vez que el príncipe tenga que salir o que no este, vas a querer que venga a consolarte como solo Seiya sabe, que siempre vas a querer que él este para ti, eso no es de una princesa eso es de una…

–¡Cállate! – grito interrumpiendo a la ojiverde –No te atrevas a compararme con alguien de ese tipo, porque no lo soy, Seiya y yo siempre fuimos amigos, nunca hubo nada entre nosotros y nunca pretendí que hubiera algo, me duele que pienses eso – dijo entre cortada su voz

–¿Cómo quieres que no piense eso? si tu actitud me hace pensarlo, sabes hace días que nos reencontramos estaba tan sorprendida, tan orgullosa de ti, de que serias una digna y gran princesa y futura neo reina pero todo eso se vino abajo cuando me di cuenta que eres igual que muchas mujeres, aun no eres digna de ser llamada princesa y mucho menos futura neo reina, jamás creí que fueras así – dijo en forma de reclamo y enojo

–Yo no hice nada malo en el pasado y menos ahora – dijo la rubia con lágrimas en sus ojos

–De eso yo no estoy segura, ya que yo no estaba cuando salías con Seiya, cuando tuvieron su cita, en las horas de clase, cuando te preocupabas por él, cuando a pesar de prohibirte verlo te veías a escondidas con él, dime algo ¿eso es de una princesa? Estar a solas con él teniendo a tu novio y sabiendo la responsabilidad que tienes de formar una familia y un futuro – dijo molesta la ojiverde

–Nunca paso nada entre Seiya y yo, siempre fue clara la amistad que teníamos, nunca le falte a Darien y nunca lo he hecho – respondió la rubia dolida

–Pues tus actitudes me hacen dudar – dijo con enfado

–Me duele que pienses eso Haruka y la verdad no entiendo porque hasta ahora me dices todo esto, pero sabes, tal vez mi error es querer demasiado a Seiya por ser tan especial conmigo por estar ahí cuando lo necesito, tal vez tu nunca te has sentido sola, nunca has sentido la necesidad de estar con alguien o desear platicar con esa persona porque aunque ames a tu novio esa persona en algún momento te hizo sentir, te hace sentir a gusto, tranquila y te hace sentir bien estando con él, ¿acaso tu nunca has extrañado a alguien que no sea Michiru?, ¿Nunca has pensado en alguien más que no sea Michiru?, ¿Nunca llegaste a confundir tus sentimientos con alguien más?, ¿Nunca te gusto o te atrajo alguien más que Michiru?, ¿Eres tan perfecta?, ¿Tu relación es tan perfecta? Dime Haruka – pregunto alterada y con lagrimas

–…

–¡Respóndeme!, ¡Responde Haruka! – dijo alterada

–¡Yo solo amo a Michiru! No tengo la necesidad de buscar a nadie más porque ella me da todo lo que yo necesito, ella es perfecta para mí, yo no sé si yo sea perfecta pero con ella todo es perfecto, ella si es digna de llamar princesa – dijo mientras miraba a la rubia con orgullo, enojada y sin bajar la mirada fija en la rubia

–Ok, pues felicidades por ser tan perfecta y por su perfecta relación – dijo la rubia con lágrimas mientras se daba la vuelta y se retiraba del lugar

–La verdad Serena es…, que si existe esa persona que me hizo dudar de mis sentimientos hacia Michiru… - dijo mientras miraba irse a la rubia

.

.

.

La rubia sin que sus amigos se dieran cuenta fue al baño a tranquilizarse un poco a lavarse la cara, pues no dejaría que nadie notara que lloro y que supieran sobre la discusión que tuvo con Haruka. La rubia trato de controlarse pero esas palabras no dejaban de resonar en su mente y de verdad dolían _–¡Yo solo amo a Michiru! No tengo la necesidad de buscar a nadie más porque ella me da todo lo que yo necesito, ella es perfecta para mí, yo no sé si yo sea perfecta pero con ella todo es perfecto, ella si es digna de llamar princesa–_ Así como también dolía lo que Haruka pensaba sobre ella, en verdad estaba tan confundida, enojada y dolida que no podía fingir y seguir como sin nada en la reunión, así que respiro hondo estuvo unos minutos más, ya más tranquila salió a reunirse con sus amigos, pero la rubia ojiverde ya estaba como sin nada abrazada de Michiru felizmente demostrando su amor y la gran pareja que son.

–¿Dónde estaba Serena? – pregunto la rubia de ojos azul

–Me sentí un poco mal del estómago con nauseas, creo que comí demasiado y me enfermare – respondió

–¿Pero estas bien? – pregunto la peliazul

–Estoy bien Amy, de hecho me despido, estoy cansada y mi estómago no me dejara en paz, gracias por la reunión, la comida, todo estuvo perfecto ¡Gracias! – dijo sonriendo

–Todo fue organizado por Michiru, por eso quedo perfecto – comento la ojiverde abrazando a su novia

–Amor, no exageres y de verdad que bueno que te gusto princesa, y es una lástima que te vayas, si quieres que Haruka te lleve ya que estás enferma – dijo con amabilidad la aguamarina

–No hay necesidad, tomare un taxi – dijo sonriendo

–No, pues que Yaten nos lleve ¿verdad Yaten? – pregunto la rubia al peliplateado

–No hay necesidad que nadie se vaya, yo me voy con Serena ya que yo también estoy cansada y mañana debo madrugar – dijo la pelinegra interrumpiendo antes de que el joven de cabellos plateados respondiera

–Ven Rei y yo nos vamos juntas solo pediremos un taxi – dijo sonriendo la rubia

.

…

.

La rubia y la pelinegra se despidieron de todos y agradecieron una vez más la invitación subieron al taxi y decidieron que llevarían primero a Serena ya que la casa de Rei quedaba más lejos y la de Serena quedaba primero. Por una largo tiempo en el taxi se adueñaba el silencio hasta que la pelinegra se decidió a hablar.

–¿Qué sucedió para que estés así de distraída y seria Serena? – pregunto la pelinegra

–¿Eh? – dijo la rubia volteando a ver a la pelinegra

–Te pregunto ¿Qué que te paso? Porque desde que saliste al balcón esta distraía y muy seria – dijo la pelinegra

–Mmm, nada solo estoy cansada ¿y qué hay de ti?, ¿Por qué decidiste venirte tan temprano? – pregunto la rubia

–También estoy cansada y no tengo nada interesante que contarles – dijo con seriedad

–Entiendo – dijo la rubia volteando a ver por la ventana

–¿Cómo esta Darien?, ¿Cómo le va en sus estudios? – pregunto la pelinegra

–Él está bien, estudiando mucho, como siempre y le va muy bien – dijo sonriendo la rubia

–Lo debes extrañar mucho ¿Cierto? – pregunto la chica de cabellos negro

–Sí, lo extraño mucho – respondió la rubia ojiazul

–Todos tienen a alguien o alguien de quien hablar – musito la chica de cabello negro

–¿Eh?, ¡No entendí! – dijo la rubia un poco confundida

–No importa, yo me entiendo – le respondió con seriedad y mirándola fijamente

–¿Ok? – dijo la rubia aún más confundida

–Serena de todas tú eres la que tiene ya un destino, sabes que te casaras, que estarás reinando junto a Darien, que tendrás tu hija, que nosotros te protegeremos, pero ¿Cuál será el destino de nosotras? A parte de protegerte y proteger Tokio de Cristal – pregunto la pelinegra mirándola fijamente

–Yo…, yo eso no lo sé – respondió la rubia

–Era de suponerse, bueno tienes mucha suerte de tener a Darien, él es el hombre perfecto y tendrás una familia perfecta, deberás esforzarte mucho para merecer lo que te espera en el futuro – dijo la pelinegra

–Me esfuerzo cada día Rei – respondió la rubia mirando fijamente a la pelinegra

–Eso es bueno – dijo mientras sonreía ligeramente

–Deténgase aquí señor, bueno Rei me dio mucho gusto verte, aquí vivo el departamento de Mina y mío es el último por si algún día quieres venir a platicar o visitarnos de verdad espero nos frecuentemos más seguido – dijo la rubia mientras se despedía de abrazo y beso en la mejilla de la pelinegra

–Claro cuando pueda vendré a visitarlas, por cierto ¿Darien tiene el mismo número de móvil?, me gustaría saludarlo un día de estos – pregunto la pelinegra

–Sí, si tiene el mismo número de móvil – respondió la rubia

–Ok, de todos modos me lo saludas mucho y dile que espero verlo pronto, buenas noches Serena, adiós – dijo la pelinegra sonriendo

.

…

.

La rubia se sintió un poco extraña al lado de su amiga, pero tal vez era porque se sentía tan decepcionada y triste por lo sucedido con Haruka, que entro al departamento y corrió a su cuarto para soltarse a llorar abrazando su conejo de peluche, tomo el móvil y comenzó a marcar.

– _¡Hola!, soy Darien por el momento no puedo responderte, deja tu mensaje y me comunico contigo_ – sonó la grabadora con la voz de Darien

–Darien, soy Serena, solo llamaba para saludarte, desearte mucho éxito y decirte que te extraño mucho, cuando puedas comunícate conmigo tengo mucho que contarte, besitos – dijo la rubia con cariño y aguantando el llanto

Después de colgar volvió a soltar en llanto y no dejaba de pensar en esa discusión con Haruka y no entendía porque le dolía tanto que ella pensara eso de ella, tal vez Haruka tenía razón en decirle que era mala por querer ver y extrañar a Seiya, era justo que Haruka la haya tratado así por ser amiga y desear que Seiya estuviera ahí, pero lo que más dolía era que Haruka le digiera que no era digna de ser su princesa, lloraba desgarradamente aferrándose a su conejo. Después de llorar por una hora miro hacia su repisa y miro con ternura una foto de Seiya y ella –Como quiera que estuvieras aquí, te extraño y me haces falta Seiya – dijo mientras suspiraba.

.

…

.

Taiki y Yaten llevaron a Amy y Mina a sus casas, la primera en llevar fue a Amy, Taiki se tardó despidiéndose de ella y era normal ambos se gustaban y ambos eran tímidos, por ultimo Yaten llevo a Mina que quedaron de verse para ir al cine y a comer un helado con una enorme sonrisa ambos se despidieron. Los hermano iban muy felices comentando lo mucho que disfrutaron la compañía de las chicas que les gustan, de lo delicioso que estuvo la comida y lo a gusto que se la pasaron, solo faltaba su hermano para completar la felicidad y Yaten sugirió que si Seiya se entera que Darien no estaba tal vez se animaría a regresar.

.

…

.

Se encontraba una rubia ojiverde mirando la luna y pensando que tal vez se habia pasado con la princesa y recordando eso último que le preguntaba _–¿acaso tu nunca has extrañado a alguien que no sea Michiru?, ¿Nunca has pensado en alguien más que no sea Michiru?, ¿Nunca llegaste a confundir tus sentimientos con alguien más?, ¿Nunca te gusto o te atrajo alguien más que Michiru?, ¿Eres tan perfecta?, ¿Tu relación es tan perfecta? Dime Haruka–_ Esas preguntas le pesaban y lo que más le pesaba era que le mintió a su princesa porque realmente si hubo alguien que le hizo dudar de sus sentimientos hacia Michiru, pero eso quedo y debía quedar atrás.

–¿Qué tanto piensas Haruka? – pregunto la peliverde

–¿Eh? – respondió la ojiverde

–¿Qué paso entre tú y la princesa? Que después de eso se sintió mal – pregunto con seriedad

–Nada, no pasó nada, como dijo ella comió tanto que le dolió el estómago, como si no la conocieras – respondió la rubia

–No lo sé, no creo que solo haya sido eso, las vi que platicaba con seriedad – dijo mirando fijamente a la rubia a los ojos

–Pues no tenemos nada que hablar con seriedad, solo me comento que se sentía mal – dijo la rubia sin bajar la mirada

–Pues no sé, la actitud de ambas es muy rara y creo que lo mejor es que te mantengas lejos de la princesa Haruka y no es una sugerencia – dijo en tono de orden, con seriedad y retirándose del lugar

La rubia miro como se retiraba la peliverde y si estaba pensativa y mal lo que le dijo la guardiana del tiempo la dejo peor, ¿Por qué era lo mejor alejarse de la princesa?, ¿tendría la razón, era eso lo mejor?, ¿Qué le estaba pasando?, ¿Qué era lo que sentía en su pecho?, la rubia ojiverde se quedó más tiempo observando la luna y pensando cómo estará su princesa después de todo lo que le dijo, debía buscarla y disculparse por tratarla así, pero el pensar que ella siempre que esta triste o le pasa algo y no está su príncipe ella piensa y quiere recurrir a Seiya cuando puede apoyarse en ella, porque a ella no la busca, ni la tiene en cuenta, si ella estaría dispuesta a apoyarla en todo y a consolarla. Y para colmo sintiéndose mal como se sentía, se juntó que la aguamarina no paraba de hablar de los Kou y del éxito que fue su reunión, la ojiverde solo ignoraba la plática de peliaguamarina y fingía que le ponía atención pero sus pensamientos eran para la princesa.

.

.

.

 _ *****Comentarios*****_

 _ **Buenas noches o días mis queridos lectores, perdón por mi ausencia, pero he tenido mucho trabajo, problemas de salud y en mi país me toco lo del sismo, gracias adiós estamos bien mi familia y yo pero como notaron eso me impedía conectarme y escribir pero no los he olvidado espero el trabajo me lo permita actualizar y retomar mis demás historias, ¡Gracias por leer y si puedes regálame un comentario!**_

 _ ********_ _**Esta historia es de mi autoría Luna Ozcura Kou, si ven esta historia en otro sitio que no sea Fanfiction punto Net es que ha sido plagiada. ******_


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaimer: Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo tomo prestados sus personajes, con el fin de divertir y disfrutar de una historia sin fines de lucro.**

…

 **.**

…

 **Capítulo 4. Coincidencias**

…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se encontraban tres chicas con su uniforme de colegio falda café, camisa de manga larga color gris y moño rojo, se encontraban sentadas en un jardín grande con varios rosales alrededor de el que daban una excelente vista, pues era el jardín del colegio, ellas se encontraban tomando el almuerzo, cada una traía su bentó y lo compartían entre todas.

–Saliendo de clases deberíamos ir al karaoke ¿Qué dicen chicas? – pregunto la pelirosada rompiendo el silencio del almuerzo

–Estaría bien ir a distraernos un poco, yo si voy, ¿Qué dices Rei? – pregunto la peliazul

–Por mi está bien, ya que el fin de semana no fue tan agradable – dijo la pelinegra seguido de un suspiro

–¿Por qué?, ¿Qué paso? – pregunto la peliazul un poco intrigada por la expresión de la pelinegra

–¿No te fue bien con tus amigas Rei? – pregunto la pelirosada curiosa y mirando de reojo a la pelinegra mientras tomaba sus palillos y degustaba su arroz

–Pues… – suspiro – La verdad es que me sentí desencajada, ya que la reunión termino siendo como una cita a ciegas, llegaron unos conocidos del extranjero y al parecer a hacer parejitas y bueno, nada interesante, al final creo que ese era el objetivo de la reunión y no convivir entre nosotras – dijo la pelinegra suspirando de nuevo

–¿Pero no dijiste que ninguna tenia novio? – pregunto la peliazul confundida

–Pues no tenían Rika, la única que tenía era Serena – dijo la pelinegra mientras tomaba un poco de agua

–Bueno con mayor razón Rika y Rei hay que salir a divertirnos y conocer gente nueva ¿sí? – dijo la pelirosada con entusiasmo mirando a las dos jovencitas sentadas a su lado

–¡Si! – respondieron ambas chicas

Las tres chicas siguieron disfrutando de su almuerzo, compartiéndolo entre pláticas y risas, hasta que se terminó la hora del almuerzo, guardaron sus bentos y regresaron a sus clases, ya que solo faltaban unas cuantas horas para al fin disfrutar de una tarde de chicas.

.

.

.

En otro lado del país, en un edificio grande y lujoso se encontraba un joven alto, delgado, de buen porte, de cabellera negra, pantalón azul marino, camisa blanca y corbata azul marino, sacando algunos libros de su casillero, mirando su reloj y un poco pensativo.

–Faltan diez minutos para que comience la clase – dijo mientras sacaba de su bolso del pantalón su teléfono móvil y marcando un número

–¡Darien! – respondían efusivamente del otro lado del auricular

–Serena, ¿Cómo estás?, llame para saludarte y decirte que también te extraño mucho, hace unos minutos recibí tu mensaje y por eso te llamo ¿Estas bien? – pregunto el pelinegro un poco serio como preocupado

–Sí, ahora que te escucho estoy bien, gracias por llamar, estoy muy contenta y bueno tengo muchas cosas que contarte. Sabes Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru regresaron a Tokio nos reunimos todas las chicas el fin de semana y adivina quienes también regresaron Yaten y Taiki ellos regresaron por Amy y Mina creo que ahí habrá romance – dijo con emoción

–Me alegra que estés muy bien, eso me alegra más que estén todas juntas ahora que yo no estoy allá, que bueno por las chicas que tengan a alguien con ellas y dime algo Serena ¿Seiya también está ahí? - pregunto con curiosidad y seriedad el joven

–No, Seiya no vino, solo Yaten y Taiki – respondió

–Ok, sabes yo he estado estudiando mucho y dedicada menté para regresar pronto y cumplir nuestros sueños y nuestro destino – dijo el joven

–Lo sé, yo también trato y me esfuerzo cada día para ser mejor y cumplir mis sueños y nuestro destino – dijo la chica

–Bueno Serena debo irme aquí van a ser las 7:00 a.m. y debo ir a clases supongo que tú ya saliste de clases así que ve con cuidado a casa, salúdame a todos y tratare de comunicarme más seguido y con más tiempo ¿Sí? – dijo el pelinegro

–Sí, cuídate mucho, come bien, estudia mucho y recuérdame siempre – dijo la joven

–Adiós Serena cuídate – dijo el joven, termino la llamada, sonriendo mientras guardaba el móvil, tomo sus libros y carpeta, cerró el casillero y se marchó a su aula.

.

.

.

Se encontraban dos chicas platicando en una jardinera, una de las chicas era peliroja, alta, delgada, de tés clara y la otra era muy guapa, de tés blanca, delgada, sonrisa linda, ojos hermosos, cabellos ondulados que parecían como las olas del mar que quedaban perfectos con su tono de cabello aguamarino. Ambas interrumpieron su plática al observar a un grupo de chicas que eufóricas y escandalosas que seguían aun chico guapo, alto y de cabellera platinada, el chico parecía fastidiado por el grupo de chicas tras de él.

–Pobre Yaten, todas lo acosan, deberíamos ayudarlo a quitárselas de encima ¿no crees? – dijo la peliroja sin dejar de mirar al chico

–Que él se las arregle solito, además es divertido ver como las rechaza y su cara de enojo me divierte – dijo con una sonrisa la peliaguamarina

–Eres mala Michiru – respondió la chica volteado su mirada hacia ella

–… - solo sonrió la peliaguamarina observando la escena entre las chicas y el joven

–Sabes es raro ver que todas mueren por Yaten y digo es que quien no, solo velo es tan guapo – dijo la chica peliroja mientras observaba al peliplatinado

–¿Y qué es lo raro entonces Mitzi? – pregunto curiosa la joven de cabello ondulado

–Es raro que el siendo de los más guapos y populares, aparte de Haruka por supuesto, él no le haga caso a nadie y sobre todo que él no está detrás de ti, ni si quiera te voltea a ver como todos los demás – dijo la peliroja mirando a la otra chica

–Déjame decirte que Haruka es mucho mejor que Yaten, a mí no me interesa Yaten, porque si yo quisiera Yaten estaría tras de mí y por ultimo hace tiempo cuando Yaten y sus hermanos llegaron aquí, Yaten dijo que deseaba conocerme, tocamos juntos en un concierto y coqueteo conmigo, pero él sabe que tengo a Haruka y ella es mi destino, jamás la cambiaria – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y mirando a la otra chica

–Entiendo, pero igual es raro no verlo muriéndose por llamar tu atención o desviviéndose por ti, igual creo que somos afortunadas y obvio la envidia de todo el colegio somos las amigas del chico más guapo y tu aparte novia de Haruka – dijo la chica mientras no dejaba de observar al joven peliplatinado

–Eso sí soy muy afortunada por tener a Haruka no necesito a nadie más, yo tengo todo, belleza, inteligencia, elegancia y muchas cosas más, pero sobre todo el amor de Haruka que a ella nadie se le compara y te repito si yo quisiera podría tener a Yaten desviviéndose por mí, pero no quiero eso – dijo con una gran sonrisa la peliaguamarina

La chica peliroja solo asintió con la cabeza y ambas siguieron mirando el espectáculo del joven rechazando a las jovencitas que hasta cartas, almuerzos y chocolates le llevaban el cual el joven no acepto nada.

Las jóvenes que seguían al chico peliplatinado se quedaron tristes al mirar como el joven, no aceptaba nada de lo que le daban y las abandonaba sin importar dejarlas ahí para ir con dos chicas que se encontraban justo enfrente de ellas mirando todo ese tiempo a las cuales las miraban con recelo y envidia.

–Esas chicas están locas, como pueden amarme si no me conocen, ¡que fastidio! – decía el joven rodando los ojos

–Así son, de hecho me recuerdan a Mina, pensé que te agradarían o recordarían a ella en aquella época de su famosa carrera de cantantes – dijo la peliaguamarina mirando fijamente al joven mientras daba una pequeña sonrisa

–Mina no tiene comparación, ella es perfecta y estas chicas están locas, además Mina nunca hizo eso de decirme que amaba y estar molestándome con cartas y regalos acosadoramente sin déjame en paz – dijo el joven sosteniendo la mirada a la de cabello ondulado

–¿Perfecta?... – estaba hablando la peliaguamarina cuando fue interrumpida por un joven moreno claro, alto y de cabello negro

–Amigos recuerden que tenemos que hacer la maqueta para la exposición así que hoy saliendo de clases iremos a comprar el material, algo de comida y en casa de Mitzi haremos el trabajo – dijo un joven de cabello negro que llegaba a unirse a la plática y a interrumpir a Michiru

–Oye Kenji debiste preguntar si se podía en mi casa primero – dijo la peliroja mirando fijamente al pelinegro

–Cariño siempre hacemos los trabajos ahí no pensé que te molestara – dijo el pelinegro abrazando a la chica en forma de disculpa

–No me enoja, obvio mi casa siempre está disponible para ustedes, saben que mis padres están de viaje de negocios así que la casa es toda nuestra – dijo sonriendo mirando a todos y correspondiendo al abrazo del joven

–¡Gracias Mitzi! – respondieron todos con una sonrisa

–¿Entonces hoy tenemos que hacer esa maqueta? – pregunto el joven peliplatinado con tono de desanimo

–Sí, tenemos que hacerla hoy recuerden que tenemos varios trabajos y exposiciones – respondió el chico pelinegro

–Cierto – respondió la peliroja con desanimo

–¿Se te arruinaron los planes con la conquista? – pregunto en tono de burla la perliaguamarina

–Mina no es una conquista para tu información y a ti también se te arruino tu salida con Haruka ¿no es así? – dijo con sonrisa y tono de ironía el joven ojiverde

–… - la peliaguamarina miro fijamente a peliplateado mientras lo observaba retirarse unos metros para llamar por teléfono, le molesto ese comentario del ojiverde, pero era cierto a ella también se le había arruinado la salida con Haruka y eso no era divertido, era divertido ver que a Yaten le salieran mal sus planes pero no a ella, tal vez eso le pasaba por haberse burlado de él porque le causa gracia ver como se enojada de todo y de forma rápida.

–Ahora regreso tengo que llamar a Haruka, los veo en el salón chicos – dijo la peliaguamarina a los dos jóvenes que estaban abrazados

La peliaguamarina se retiró y paso junto al joven que hablaba por el celular con cariño, ella solo volteo a verlo y le dio una leve sonrisa y se retiró unos cuantos metros más para hablar por teléfono, se notaba un poco preocupada al marcar el número.

–Haruka – dijo la peliaguamarina

–Michiru, que bueno que llamas, hoy salgo más temprano que tú, pero te puedo esperar para ir a comer como habíamos quedado – dijo la persona del otro lado de auricular

–Haruka, precisamente para eso llamaba para avisarte que no podrá ser hoy nuestra salida, tengo un trabajo en equipo que hacer, lo había olvidado y tal vez terminare algo tarde, de verdad lo siento – dijo la chica preocupada y apenada

–Entiendo, pero si lo vieras olvidado no viera cancelado mi clase de mecánica Michiru y si me vieras dicho más temprano – escuchaba en tono de molestia

–De verdad lo siento lo olvide, perdóname, prometo recompensarte en la noche, tu sabes que seré muy complaciente y esa comida te lo recompensaré ya verás no te arrepentirás, ¿sí?, ¿me perdonas? – pregunto la chica en tono inocente y a la vez sensual con coquetería

–Está bien Michiru, pero para la próxima me avisas con tiempo ¿sí? – respondió

–Sí, lo prometo, bueno te dejo tengo clases, cuídate y come bien Haruka, besos – dijo la chica terminando la llamada con una sonrisa de alivio.

.

.

.

En otro lado de la ciudad se encontraban dos rubias, una de ellas se encontraba hablando por el teléfono móvil, se veía un poco desanimada, mientras la otra chica rubia esperaba que su amiga terminara de llamar. Sentaba en una jardinera afuera de su colegio observaba el cielo fijamente mientras fue interrumpida de sus pensamientos por la otra chica rubia.

–¿Serena?, te estoy hablando, ¿estás bien? – preguntaba la rubia

–Sí, perdón Mina es que estaba pensando, pero dime ¿Qué paso? – pregunto la ojiazul

–Pues que se arruinaron mis planes de salir con Yaten y mi oportunidad de que se anime a decirme que le gusto – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa tratando de animarse ella misma

–Ay Mina lo siento, pero ¿Qué paso?, ¿Por qué se cánselo la salida? – pregunto la ojiazul

–Yaten tiene un trabajo que hacer en equipo y al parecer se llevara toda la tarde y tal vez hasta la noche, pero quedo de ir a verme un rato si terminaba pronto o llamarme en caso de terminar muy tarde – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de resignación

–Ay Mina, ya tendrás otra oportunidad, animo amiga, entonces ¿te quedaras a tu clase de voleibol o te iras conmigo a casa como habíamos quedado? – pregunto la ojiazul

–Pues si no saldré con Yaten pues me quedare a clase de voleibol, te tendrás que ir solita amiga, pero llegare a cenar contigo ok – dijo la chica rubia

–Está bien Mina, solo pasare a comprar unas cosas para la comida, también algunas cosas y me iré al departamento – dijo la ojiazul sonriendo

–Ok, ve con cuidado Serena, te quiero y nos vemos más tarde, debo ir a clase de voleibol – dijo la rubia sonriendo y despidiéndose de su amiga con un abrazo y beso en la mejilla

–Sí, tú también cuídate y ven con cuidado amiga, te quiero – respondió la ojiazul correspondiendo al abrazo y beso de su amiga

La chica ojiazul vio marchar a su amiga, y hasta que la perdió de vista se dirigió a retirarse del lugar.

.

.

.

En el centro comercial estaban tres chicas entusiasmadas mirando varios aparadores de ropa, zapatos y accesorios de moda, entre sus pláticas y alboroto una de las chicas, la pelinegra en un descuido por ir distraída choca con alguien, sus amigas al ver con quien chocaba se quedaron en shock y mirando al joven con ojos de enamoradas y sin quitarle la vista de encima. La chica pelinegra al voltear a ver con quien choco y para disculpase noto que el joven con el que choco era un conocido de ella, con pena y sonrojo le dirigió unas palabras.

–Discúlpame Yaten – dijo con pena y sonrojo la pelinegra

–No te preocupes Rei, no hay problema, pero si deberías tener más cuidado – dijo el peliplatinado

–Sí, lo tendré – dijo sonriendo la pelinegra

–Bueno, oye Rei ¿ya no te reúnes con Mina y las demás? – pregunto el ojiverde ya que la vio con otras dos chicas que él no conocía

–No, ya casi no nos reunimos, ¿Por qué? – pregunto con algo de desánimo y curiosidad

–Mmmm, no por nada, sino la vas ver no tiene caso decirte – respondió el ojiverde cortantemente

–Yaten se nos hace tarde ya vámonos – dijo acercándose a él, una chica de cabello agua marino junto con ella venían una chica pelirroja y un chico pelinegro – Reí, ¡hola! Que sorpresa – dijo la peliaguamarina con una sonrisa al mirar a la pelinegra

–Michiru, sí que sorpresa encontrarnos – dijo sonriendo la pelinegra

–Bueno, esperemos nos reunamos más seguido o coincidamos más seguido, nos encantaría quedarnos a platicar contigo pero tenemos un trabajo que hacer, pero me dio mucho gusto saludarte – dijo sonriendo la aguamarina

–Cierto, hay que apurarnos quiero terminar pronto y ver a Mina, nos vemos luego Rei – dijo el ojiverde mientras avanzaba para retirarse del lugar sin esperar a la respuesta de la pelinegra

–Nos vemos pronto Rei – dijo sonriendo la aguamarina mientras se retiraba del lugar junto a los otros dos jóvenes que iban con ella

La pelinegra miraba con mucha atención como se retiraban los jóvenes del lugar, mientras se encerraba en sus pensamientos y no escucha que sus amigas le estaban hablando.

–Rei, ¿qué pasa? – decían las chicas que acompañaban a la pelinegra mientras la movían para que reaccionara

–¿Qué?, perdón ¿Qué me decían? – respondía la pelinegra

–Te preguntaba ¿Cómo conoces a Yaten Kou?, ¿Cuándo regreso?, ¿regresaron todos los Toree Light?, ¿volverán a cantar? – preguntaban las dos chicas al mismo tiempo con mucha curiosidad

–Llegaron hace unos días creo, solo vino Yaten y Taiki y los conozco de hace tiempo estudiaban en la misma escuela que mis amigas, mmm no sé si vayan a retomar su carrera de cantantes, pero si Seiya no creo – dijo la pelinegra

–¡Que suerte tienen ustedes Rei! – dijo la peliroja

–¿Suerte? – pregunto la pelinegra

–No le hagas caso a Rika, conocer a alguien famoso no es tener suerte, y ya dejemos de hablar de eso vamos al karaoke que a eso veníamos ok – dijo la pelirosa mirando a ambas chicas

Las tres chicas caminaron hacia las escaleras eléctricas y se dirigieron al karaoke, entraron y escogieron su sala así como sus bebidas y botanas. Las chicas se pusieron cómodas y comenzaron a divertirse y a cantar al final de cuentas ese era el objetivo divertirse y olvidase de todo para pasar una agradable tarde de amigas.

Después de un rato de estar comiendo, bebiendo y cantando, se encontraban dos de las tres amigas solas ya que la peliroja había salido al baño. La pelirosa miro fijamente a su amiga, la pelinegra al ver que la observaba sin decir nada solo le dirigió una sonrisa, la realidad es que no tenía muchos ánimos desde hace días y su amiga seguro lo notaba, ya que ambas tenían una buena amistad y al parecer un gran vinculo que no podían ocultarse las cosas o al menos no todo.

–Rei, ¿Yaten es el motivo por el que no la pasaste también con tus amigas el fin de semana? – pregunto la pelirosada directamente rompiendo el silencio

–No, no es solo por eso, es por todo Katie – dijo la pelinegra bajando su mirada

–Es por el chico del que me has hablado ¿cierto? – dijo la pelirosa buscando la mirada de su amiga

–Es que, siempre que me interesa alguien, esa persona tiene a alguien o ni si quiera me mira – dijo con tristeza y con sus ojos cristalizados – sé que no es indispensable para mi tener a un chico a mi lado, pero a veces si es incómodo no tener a alguien a tu lado o ver que todos están con alguien y tú no encajas ahí – dijo mientras daba un largo suspiro

–Mira tú eres muy hermosa y la verdad no creo que esas chicas sean más lindas que tú, para mi tu eres muy hermosa y obvio tu encajas en cualquier lado créeme – dijo la pelirosa abrazando a su amiga

–El sábado fue horrible, yo tratando de hablar con Yaten y el solo tenía ojos para Mina, Taiki pues con Amy y Seiya ese siempre miro a Serena, las demás platicando entre todos y yo pues si platicaba pero fue raro, sabes yo nunca pensé que Yaten tuviera algo con Mina y bueno yo sobraba ahí, como te digo todos en sus asuntos y platicas que la verdad no hacía falta que yo estuviera ahí – dijo con tristeza

–Vamos Rei, sabes que eres mejor que esas chicas, Yaten no es el único chico, además yo siempre te he dicho que luches por aquel chico del que siempre me hablas y aparte nos tienes a Rika y a mí, no estás sola y bueno tal vez debas hablar de eso con ellas digo tienen años de ser amigas deberías decirles cómo te sientes, igual te repito tú no estás sola nos tienes a nosotras amiga – dijo la ojirosa tratando de animar a su amiga tomándola de la mano en forma de consuelo

–No puedo, él tiene su destino y yo el mío y ni modo, las cosas son así y así deben de ser, tal vez no lo entiendas ni te pueda contar todas las razones, pero así es esto y si tal vez hable con ellas de cómo me siento después – dijo con gran tristeza la pelinegra

–Ya lo sé, sé que dices que no entendería tus razones y tú tienes tus secretos que no puedo saber y lo respeto, pero yo quiero verte feliz amiga y siempre te diré que luches por lo que quieres en todos los sentidos – dijo la pelirosa abrazando a su amiga

La pelinegra solo miro a su amiga y correspondió con fuerza al abrazo de la pelirosa, mientras las canciones se seguían reproduciendo en la sala de karaoke. La pelinegra sabía que esa chica era una buena amiga y que desde que se conocieron se convirtió en su confidente pero no podía confesarle toda la verdad de que ella era una guardiana y que sus otras amigas también lo eran, que cada una de ellas tenían un destino que cumplir.

.

.

.

.:… S&H …:.

Cuando perdí de vista a mi amiga Mina, me dispuse a caminar hacia el supermercado para comprar unas cosas para la comida y otras cosas que faltaban en la despensa. Trate de salir rápido del supermercado para apurarme a hacer la comida, pero tenía ganas de caminar ya que en mis pensamientos no dejaban de rondar esas palabras de Haruka y quería distraerme y olvidarme de eso pero no podía, porque no entendía cómo es que Haruka al hablarme así ni siquiera se haya sentido mal y no ha hecho nada por hablarme y disculpase ya que ella de cierta manera fue un grosera, ni siquiera un intento de ver como estoy, si estoy molesta con ella o acaso en verdad piensa esas cosas de mi. Seguí caminando unas cuantas cuadras cuando mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por que alguien me gritaba seguido de un claxon, al dirigir mi mirada para comprobar que la voz que escuchaba pertenecía a la persona que por el momento no era a quien quería encontrarme o no estaba preparada para ese encuentro, ya que no sabía cómo íbamos a reaccionar ambas.

–Cabeza de bombón, ¿A dónde vas? – preguntaba con una gran sonrisa un rubio en un convertible amarillo

–Haruka, voy a casa – respondí un poco confusa por esa gran sonrisa que mostraba Haruka como si el fin de semana no hubiera pasado nada, de verdad que no podía creerlo

–Te llevo, deja estacionarme bien y te ayudo con las bolsas – dijo mientras movía el carro para estacionarlo

Solo asentí con la cabeza mientras miraba como se estacionaba rápidamente, realmente domina la conducción de autos, pero también estaba nerviosa, – ¿pero por qué estaba nerviosa? – dije para mí misma en mis pensamientos. No entendía tal vez era porque después de lo que hablamos el sábado, tenía miedo de que lo que me dijo era lo que realmente pensaba de mí, tal vez también era enojo porque no me ha ofrecido una disculpa y aun así después del sábado me hable como si nada hubiera pasado –¿Qué se cree esa Haruka – pensaba mientras la miraba estacionarse – Eran varias emociones enojo, tristeza y confusión, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir como nuestras manos rozaban al tomar Haruka las bolsas que llevaba cargando para llevarlas al auto.

Después de subir las bolsas al auto Haruka se acercó hacia la puerta del auto del lado del copiloto y la abrió para que subiera yo solo la observe.

–¿Cabeza de bombón?, ¿Estas bien? – pregunto la rubia mirándome preocupada

–Sí, estoy bien – respondí mirando a la rubia con una sonrisa disimulando un poco

–¿Entonces por qué no vienes? Te estoy diciendo que subas – respondió la ojiverde aun junto a la puerta del auto

–Perdón, estaba distraída – dije mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del auto

–Ay gatita no cambias – dijo sonriendo mientras me cerraba la puerta del auto

Haruka subió al auto, lo prendió y acelero, le comente donde vivía por si se le había olvidado la dirección del departamento de Mina. El transcurso del camino Hauka me preguntaba qué ¿qué tal estuvo mi día?, ¿cómo estaba? Y cosas así triviales, yo respondía tratando de verme lo más normal, así como también le preguntaba a ella lo mismo, pero no entendía su actitud. El sábado era una Haruka molesta y con reproches y hoy es una Haruka amable y linda como siempre ha sido conmigo.

Llegamos al edificio, se estaciono y me abrió la puerta, e insistió en ayudarme a subir las bolsas al departamento, entro y miro el departamento –Es muy bonito el departamento – comento Haruka – yo le dije que sí que era muy acogedor y que estábamos muy a gusto viviendo ahí juntas.

Después fui a dejar las cosas en la barra del desayunador y acomodando unas cosas, Haruka se acercó tomo un banco y se sentó mirándome como acomodaba las cosas. Yo me sentí más nerviosa pero trate de no hacerlo notar y el silencio después de unos minutos empezó a ser incómodo.

–¿Y qué preparas de comer gatita? – pregunto

–Ensalada, arroz y sopa – respondí

–¡Que rico! – Respondió con entusiasmo –Sabes, hoy tengo la tarde libre, así que creo que me quedare a comer con ustedes – con una gran sonrisa y sin dejar de mirarme

–Claro, está bien, de hecho yo iba a comer sola, ya que Mina fue a entrenar voleibol

–Perfecto, entonces solo seremos tú y yo gatita, ¿puedo ayudarte a cocinar?

–Claro – respondí aún más sorprendida

Haruka se levantó del banco, se lavó las manos, tomo el mandil de Mina y me preguntaba en que me ayudaba así que juntas preparamos la comida ya que me ayudo con la ensalada y a picar algunos ingredientes. Debo decir que fue algo especial ya que nunca habíamos compartido una actividad así, pero aun en mi cabeza rondaba la plática del fin de semana, no podía creer que Haruka estuviera como si no viera pasado nada y yo no sabía cómo sacar el tema, pero también tenía miedo de saber qué es lo que piensa realmente de mí.

Después de casi una hora estaba todo listo, Haruka me ayudo a poner la mesa y llevar los platos con la comida, nos sentamos y comenzamos a disfruta la comida, que al probarla me sorprendí estaba realmente deliciosa, creo que en este tiempo he mejorado en la cocina, pero fue mejor ver la cara de Haruka ella también se sorprendió por lo que pude observar.

–Gatita vaya que me sorprendiste, ¡esto esta delicioso!

–¡Gracias! – sonreí un poco sonrojada

–Gatita, me alegra a verte encontrado, ya que no encontraba la manera de cómo hablarte o buscarte, gracias a la coincidencia que hoy nos puso en el mismo camino y ahora puedo ofrecerte una disculpa por mi actitud el día de la reunión – dijo mirándome fijamente

Estaba sorprendida la verdad llegue a creer que no diría nada sobre ese asunto ya, pero me alegra que ella fuera quien hablara sobre ese tema, me sentí bien al escuchar sus disculpa, pero aun había dudas en mi mente.

–¿Estas molesta, verdad? – pregunto

–No, claro que te disculpo y agradezco que saques el tema, ya que en estos días me he sentido un poco mal de pues en cierto modo estar como enojadas o haber tenido esa discusión

–Sabes no eres la única yo también estaba así, de verdad tu sabes que para mí eres mi princesa y te respeto, perdón por portarme así, prometo que no volverá a suceder – dijo mientras tomaba un poco de té

–Haruka ¿Por qué te molesta mi amistad con Seiya?, ¿De verdad todo lo que me dijiste es lo que piensas de mí?

–¡No, claro que no! yo no pienso nada mal de ti, ni siquiera sé porque dije todas esas cosas

–… – solo la mire

–Gatita de verdad yo estoy orgullosa de ti de cómo has cambiado y sé que serás una digna neo Reyna, no dudo que seas toda una princesa, sabes y siempre te he dicho que me encanta como eres y ahora que nos reencontramos estoy sorprendida y orgullosa de ti, no hagas caso de las palabras que dije, no son verdad, solo que me molesta que siempre recurras a él, ¿acaso yo no soy de tu confianza?, ¿acaso no soy tu guardiana y una de las líder?, ¿no confías en mí como confían en él?, ¿Por qué no puedo consolarte o que me llames cuando lo necesites?

–Haruka, claro que confió en ti, claro que eres una de mis guardianas más cercana por ser una de las líderes, yo no es que recurra siempre a Seiya, pero es que… – me detuve antes de seguir hablando y suspire

–Es que ¿qué? Dime ya por favor – dijo un poco alterada

–Yo no quiero molestarte a ti, tú tienes a Michiru y tu vida, a las chicas les cuento también mis cosas, ahora más a Mina ya que convivimos más, pero hay veces que cada una de nosotras tenemos nuestras ocupaciones y no quiero molestarlas ahora cada una está cumpliendo su sueños, claro sin dejar atrás nuestro destino y misión, pero cada una tenemos nuestras vidas, personas alrededor y nuestras ocupaciones, además debo a aprender a resolver mis cosas sola y no depender de ustedes, no quiero molestarlas o interrumpirlas en sus ocupaciones – dije mirándola con tranquilidad

Haruka se quedó mirándome fijamente sin decir nada, yo la miraba pero ella parecía no reaccionar, – ¿será que dije al malo? – pensé. La llame varias veces por su nombre, hasta que sacudí sus manos con mis manos.

–Haruka ¿Qué tienes?, ¿dije algo malo?, ¿estás bien? – pregunte agitando sus manos preocupada

–¿Eh? – sacudiendo su cabeza

–¿Qué si estás bien?, ¿dije algo que te molestara? es que te quedaste un rato mirando fijo y te hablaba y no reaccionabas

–¡Perdón!, perdón gatita, no te asustes, estoy bien y no, no dijiste nada malo ok, no te sientas mal – dijo dando una ligera sonrisa

–¿Entonces por qué te quedaste tan pensativa?

–Por nada, pero sabes siento como que ya habíamos tenido una plática similar en algún tiempo, tal vez en el pasado, ¿no te parece? – dijo comento la ojiverde

–Mmm… no, no que yo lo recuerde, es la primera vez que hablamos de esto – respondí

–Ok, tal vez me confundí, pero igual, quiero que sepas que aunque hagamos nuestras vidas, cumplamos nuestros sueños y destino, yo siempre, escúchalo bien siempre estaré para ti, yo nunca te voy a dejar y quiero que prometas que trataras de buscarme cuando lo necesites, sea para platicar alguna tontería o que te sientas triste o enferma me llamaras, que yo seré tu primera opción siempre, quiero que me tengas esa confianza y que seamos más unidas, recuerda que eres mi princesa y yo tu guardiana, ¿me lo prometes gatita?

–Lo prometo Haruka, pero no lo hare porque soy tu princesa y tu mi guardiana, sino porque eres alguien especial en mi vida – dije mirándola y sonriendo

Haruka respondió con una gran sonrisa coqueta y tomando mi mano derecha con la suya. La comida sigue su curso y entre platicas, quedo de enseñarme a conducir ya que mi papá me regalo su auto ya que él se compró uno más reciente y como le comente a Haruka que no se conducir más que en videojuegos y que buscaría clases ya que tengo el auto guardado en la cochera del departamento, ella amablemente se ofreció a ser mi maestra, quedamos en ponernos de acuerdo en la semana para tener mi primera clase. También hablamos de nuestros estudios, de cómo nos va en clases, también le conté que hable con Darien y de muchas cosas más, la tarde se nos fue rapidísimo que cuando acordamos ya era tarde y Haruka tenía que llegar a cenar con Michiru y las demás, le dije que me las saludara y le agradecí por esta agradable tarde y platica, ella también me agradeció por la tarde y la comida, me pidió que le saludara y la despidiera de Mina, salí a despedirla con un fuerte abrazo y beso en la mejilla la vi marcharse.

Me sentí muy feliz de que habláramos y que todo volviera a la normalidad, pero sobre todo me entusiasma que ella me enseñe a conducir porque Haruka es la mejor en eso.

De rato llego Mina, tomamos un té con galletas ya que ella había ido a cenar con Yaten que al parecer terminó pronto su trabajo para salir con ella, ya que por eso llego más tarde de lo normal al departamento, hablamos de cómo nos fue en el día a ambas, ella me conto como la paso con Yaten y yo le conté de la plática que tuve con Haruka y ella se puso feliz de que ya todo este bien entre nosotras ya que ambas son las líderes y según ella tienen que estar más unidas a mí para cuidarme, protegerme y cumplir nuestro destino.

.

.

.

.:… H&S …:.

Cuando salí del departamento de mi gatita iba recordando la plática que tuvimos y ese recuerdo que vino a mi mente cuando ella me dijo que yo tenía a Michiru, – ¿Qué era ese recuerdo?, ¿en realidad paso eso que recordé?, pero sobre todo porque no lo recordaba eso hasta ese momento – pensé para mí mismo. Y a decir verdad casi no recuerdo mucho de nuestras vidas pasadas en el Milenio de Plata, más que era la líder de las sailors exteriores, y que a lado de Mina éramos las que estábamos un poco más cercanas a la reina Serenity y que yo cuidaba mi planeta rigente al igual de las demás Scouts. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una llamada de Michiru que me decía que ya había terminado su trabajo que si podíamos retomar lo de la comida en la cena por supuesto que acepte y me dirigí a la dirección que me dio.

Mientras conducía hacia donde pasaría por Michiru por mi mente volvió ese recuerdo que tuve hoy en la tarde en la casa de mi gatita mientas teníamos esa conversación en la comida.

 **.:… Flashback …:.**

 _Se encontraban dos rubias en una habitación amplia de color rosa pastel y blanco, una de ellas con un vestido largo y entallado blanco con detalles dorados y perlas que resaltaban su figura y belleza, su color de tés tan blanca como la parcela que parecía una muñeca, tenía el cabello largo, color rubio dorado y suelto, estaba sentaba frente al espejo del tocador, el tocador tenía varios tipos de sombras y maquillajes, perfumes y accesorios personales, mientras la otra rubia de cabello corto rubio cenizo cepilla con delicadeza y cariño el cabello de la otra rubia._

– _¿Cuántos días se ira el rey Endymion esta vez?_

– _Un par de semanas creo – respondió con desanimo_

– _No estés triste, sabes que aquí siempre estoy para ti y así poder estar más tiempo contigo a solas mi gatita – dijo tratando de dar animo la ojiverde_

– _Pero tú tienes a Michiru, no creo que puedas estar conmigo todo el tiempo – respondió con tristeza la de cabellos dorados y largos_

 _La rubia ojiverde solo agacho su cabeza y sus ojos se cristalizaron, apretando el puño derecho, la rubia al notar por el espejo la reacción de la ojiverde, se giró para quedar frente a ella, tomo sus manos, mirándola con ternura y dando una sonrisa, la ojiverde la miro con cariño y ternura, tomo las manos de la rubia y las llevo a su labios para depositar un beso con mucho amor._

 **.:… Fin del Flashback Haruka …:.**

–¿Qué es ese recuerdo?, ¿Por qué no recordaba eso? Y ¿Por qué cabeza de bombón no lo recuerda? – esos pensamientos y recuerdos no dejaban mi mente pero esos pensamientos se fueron al llegar al lugar donde recogería a Michiru, a parte no quería que ella notara que estoy seria pensaría que estaba molesta por lo de la comida y la verdad es que no, creo que fue muy oportuno que tuviera ese trabajo y ahora quería disfrutar de la cena con ella.

Llame a Michiru cuando llegue al lugar para que saliera, su amiga Mitzi salió a acompañarla hasta el auto, no saludamos y nos despedimos de ella, subimos ambas al auto y encendí el carro.

–Y bien ¿A dónde quieres ir a cenar? – dije coqueteándole y mirándola

–Tu sabes a donde me gusta ir a cenar contigo – respondió con coqueteo y sonrisa picara

–Muy buena elección, pues ahí iremos Michiru – respondí acelerando con una gran sonrisa

–Yo siempre tengo buenas elecciones y lo sabes muy bien Haruka, te lo he demostrado, además te recompensare lo de la comida con la exquisita cena que nos espera – dijo sonriendo coquetamente

–… – solo sonreí coquetamente al escuchar lo que me decía Michiru y acere un poco más para llegar más rápido a nuestro destino

.

.

.

 _ *****Comentarios*****_

 _ **Buenas noches o días depende de dónde me lean mis queridos lectores, perdón por mi ausencia, pero he tenido mucho trabajo, pero prometo ya no abandonarlos tanto tiempo para seguir actualizando y retomar mis demás historias, ¡Gracias por leer y si puedes regálame un comentario! Quiero saber que piensan de esta historia, que creen que pase, como ven a los personajes, como sienten que va la historia, recuerden que sus comentarios y opiniones hacen muy feliz y ayudan a este intento de escritora, besos y abrazos de amor y belleza como diría la bella Mina.**_

 _ **.:…Dato cultural…:.**_

 _ **Bentó**_ _ **:**_ _ **es una ración de comida sencilla preparada para llevar, bastante común en la cocina**_ _ **japonesa**_ _ **. Tradicionalmente el**_ _ **Bentō**_ _ **suele contener**_ _ **arroz**_ _ **, pescado o carne y una guarnición o acompañamiento, por lo general a base de verdura. Está hecho a mano y suele ir en una bandeja o recipiente al uso, como cajas de madera.**_

 _ ********_ _**Esta historia es de mi autoría Luna Ozcura Kou, si ven esta historia en otro sitio que no sea Fanfiction punto Net es que ha sido plagiada. ******_


	5. Chapter 5

**Declaimer: Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo tomo prestados sus personajes, con el fin de divertir y disfrutar de una historia sin fines de lucro.**

…

 **.**

…

 **Capítulo 5. Abrazo**

…

 **.**

…

 **.**

En una habitación amplia y elegante se encontraban en la cama dos mujeres, solo las cubría una sábana blanca de seda, ambas dormían profundamente hasta que el sueño de una de ellas fue interrumpido al escuchar que la otra mujer hacia ruidos como balbuceos, al parecer tenía un mal sueño, la miro entre dormida, decidió moverla y hablarle para que se despertara.

–Haruka, Haruka ¿estás bien? – decía la mujer de cabellos aguamarinas

–¡¿Qué, que paso?! – respondió alterada al despertarse la mujer de cabello rubio corto

–¿Estabas soñando algo feo? – Pregunto la peliaguamarina – ¿O será acaso que te cayó tan mal la cena de ayer? – Enseguida dijo en forma de coqueteo la mujer

–No, nada de eso, lo de ayer fue tan rico como siempre – respondió mirándola y sonriéndole

–¿Entonces tuviste un mal sueño? – pregunto la peliaguamarina acercándose seximente a la rubia

–¿Di..dije algo? – pregunto la rubia algo nerviosa

–No, pero estabas balbuceando, pero no entendí nada, por eso te pregunto, ¿Qué estabas soñando? – pregunto algo seria la mujer

–Soñé que chocaban mi convertible – respondió sonriendo y tomando la mano de la peliaguamarina

–Ya veo, tranquila eso no pasara, solo fue un sueño, mejor recuerda lo de ayer porque hoy quiero que se repita – dijo la peliaguamarina mientras le dejaba un beso con una ligera mordida en su labio inferior

–Claro, sé que mi convertible estará bien, y respecto a lo de que se repita sabes que es muy rico estar contigo – respondió con un beso, rodeándola con sus brazos a su cuerpo entre besos y caricias

–Haruka, debemos detenernos ya que apenas tenemos tiempo de ir a la casa y cambiarnos de ropa para ir a clases, ¿no pensaras que llevare el uniforme de ayer y tú sin uniforme verdad? – pregunto la peliaguamarina separándose de la rubia

–Michiru, podemos faltar ¿no? – dijo coquetamente la rubia dejando besos en el cuello de la peliaguamarina

–No, no podemos faltar Haruka, ayer estuve toda la tarde haciendo una maqueta que expondremos hoy con mi equipo, es una calificación importante, así que lo dejaremos para en la noche ¿sí? – comento la mujer mientras se separaba de la rubia y se comenzaba a vestir

–Mmmm, ya que, tendré que esperar para devorar la cena – dijo la rubia mientras se vestía con desagrado

Ambas chicas terminaron de vestirse, salieron de la habitación y del lugar en un convertible con algo de velocidad.

.

.

.

Se encontraban dos jóvenes desayunando en la barra del desayunador de la cocina del departamento, ambos desayunaban pan tostado con mermelada, fruta y té verde.

–¿Entonces hoy no vendrás a comer?

–No, iré por Mina le llevare un detalle – decía el peliplatinado

–Ya veo mucha suerte hermano – respondió el pelicastaño

–¿Oye y tú qué? – pregunto el ojiverde

–¿Yo que, de qué? – respondió el pelicastaño mientras daba una delicada mordida a su pan tostado

–No te hagas, pues con Amy, ya tenemos una par de semanas aquí y no te veo que hagas nada por, tu sabes a que veníamos y no te veo hacer nada, ¿Qué paso? – pregunto intrigado el ojiverde

–Sabes que soy un poco más tímido que tú y Seiya, no sé cómo acercarme – dijo con un gran suspiro

–Vamos Taiki no es tan difícil, anímate, hoy que estarás solo en casa porque no vas a recogerla a la universidad y la invitas a comer, digo se nota que Amy siente atracción por ti, solo es cuestión de animarte – comento el ojiverde mientras daba una mordida a su fruta

–Es muy buena idea esa, pero es que a mí no se me da mucho eso, de verdad que admiro como Seiya es capaz de relacionarse tan fácilmente más que tú y yo juntos – comento el pelicastaño

–Tienes razón Seiya nos daría muchos concejos y él siempre era más sociable, la verdad lo extraño mucho a pesar de que siempre nos molestábamos jugando claro está – dijo el ojiverde

–Es verdad yo también lo extraño, ojala viera decidido venir – dijo con un suspiro el pelicastaño

–Tal vez deberíamos decirle que venga, igual y si le decimos que….

–No, él dijo que no vendría, tal vez podríamos decirle, pero dejemos que él decida sin presionarlo – comento el pelicastaño mientras interrumpía al ojiverde

–Tienes razón, entiendo eso, pero a veces me da coraje que no esté aquí con nosotros, pero en fin, ya hay que apurarnos sino llegaremos tarde a las clases – dijo el ojiverde

Ambos chicos siguieron desayunando y al terminar su desayuno recogieron los platos, lavaron sus dientes, tomaron sus cosas y ambos salieron por separado ya que cada uno se fue en su auto.

.

.

.

Se encontraban dos rubias apuradas ya que se les estaba haciendo tarde para ir a la universidad, ambas terminaron de recoger sus cosas y salieron corriendo del departamento para dirigirse a la parada del autobús, agilizaron su paso ya que estaban a punto de perder el autobús, ambas subieron al autobús y se sentaron juntas.

–Serena creo que debemos tomar clases de manejo, digo tenemos un auto en la cochera y corrimos para alcanzar el autobús es algo absurdo – comento la rubia respirando profundo para regularizar su respiración

–Lo sé Mina, además hoy se nos hizo un poco tarde, también debemos salir como siempre con un buen tiempo, recuerda que ya no somos unas niñas de secundaria – dijo mientras reía al recordar sus tiempos de secundaria

–Tienes razón ya somos unas mujercitas, responsables y maduras – decía la rubia mientras soltaba su carcajada escandalosa común de ella

–Así es – respondió la rubia ojiazul mientras reía junto con su amiga

–Pues ya tengo mi pretexto perfecto – comentaba entusiasmada la rubia con sus ojos brillosos

–¿De qué hablas Mina? – pregunto la ojiazul

–Sí, mira Serena, le diré a Yaten que me enseñe o nos enseñe a manejar y ese será mi pretexto para estar más cerca de él mientras se decide a decirme su amor por mí – dijo con brillo en sus ojos y sonrojada

–No me gustaría hacer mal tercio – comento la ojiazul

–Hay Serena no harás mal tercio, igual tu puedes aprender rápido y yo me hare como que no aprendo – dijo riendo la rubia

–Aun así, me dará pena, claro está que él quiere estar contigo y no me gusta hacer mal tercio – respondió la ojiazul

–Hay Serena, no pasa nada ok, le comentare sobre las clases ¿Ok? – comento la rubia con una gran sonrisa

–Ok, pero recuerda Mina que Haruka se ofreció darme clases de manejo, de hecho quedo de pasar hoy por mí para mi primera clase, espero no ser tan mala alumna – dijo la ojiazul con entusiasmo y un poco ruborizada

–Pobre Haruka tendrá que tener mucha paciencia – dijo riendo la rubia

–Pondré de mi parte para que no suceda eso – dijo suspirando y con desanimo la ojiazul

–Hay Serena es broma lo harás bien, has practicado toda tu vida en las maquinitas así que no tienes de que preocuparte a parte Haruka será tan feliz de enseñarte – dijo la rubia

–¿Tú crees? – pregunto la ojiazul

–Claro que si, Haruka te quiero muchísimo y seguro te hará una gran conductora, ¡animo amiga! – dijo la rubia dando un abrazo y sonrisa a su amiga

–Tienes razón Mina, hoy será un gran inicio de mis clases con Haruka, daré todo porque este orgullosa de mi – comento la rubia ojiazul con un gran entusiasmo y sonrisa

–Así se habla Serena – dijo sonriendo la rubia a su amiga

Las chicas siguieron su trayecto en el autobús entre pláticas y risas hasta llegar a su destino, bajaron del autobús y caminaron unos cuantos pasos para llegar a la universidad, en la entrada ya estaban sus dos amigas esperándolas para entrar juntas y saludarse para después ir cada quien a sus respectivas clases.

.

.

.

Un convertible se estacionaba afuera de un edificio lujoso y ambas chicas entraban al departamento, tomaron el elevador, cuando llegaron a su piso se abrió el elevador y se dirigieron a entrar al departamento donde ese toparon con una mujer de tés morena y cabellos largos color verde. Las tres se saludaron y ambas chicas que recién llegaban de dispusieron a ir a su habitación para cambiarse y ponerse su uniforme.

La rubia termino primero que la chica de cabellos aguamarina, así que decidió esperarla en la sala, tomo sus cosas y salió para ir a sentarse al sofá, donde se encontraba la chica de cabellos verdes, la miro y se sentó en frente de ella mientras daba un largo y profundo suspiro.

–¿Estás bien Haruka? – pregunto la peliverde

–…

–¡¿Haruka?! – volvió a llamarla por su nombre en un tono más fuerte

–¿sí, dime? – respondió la rubia un poco asombrada por su distracción que noto la chica peliverde

–Te preguntaba que si estás bien, ¿pasa algo? – pregunto la peliverde mirando fijamente a la rubia

–No, nada, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – pregunto la rubia correspondiendo a la mirada

–Por qué suspiraste largo y profundo y estás muy distraída desde que llegaste te note rara, ¿paso algo entre Michiru y tú?, ¿pasaron mal la noche de ayer? – pregunto la peliverde sin dejar de mirarla

–Para nada, todo muy bien entre Michiru y yo como siempre, solo estoy un poco cansada, no dormí muy bien, es solo eso Setsuna no te preocupes – respondió la rubia sin bajar la mirada

–Ok, es que si se te ve que no dormiste bien y distraída, esa Michiru, deben descansar y pues eso dejarlo para el fin de semana – dijo riendo un poco

–No, no es por eso, ni es su culpa, tuve un sueño raro – dijo la rubia mientras reía por el comentario de la otra chica

–¿Raro, porque?, ¿Qué soñaste Haruka? – pregunto muy curiosa la peliverde

–Soñó que le chocaban el convertible – dijo la chica de cabellos peliaguamarinos mientras se acercaba a donde estaban sentadas las dos chicas

–Vamos Haruka, tranquila eres la mejor piloto así que no te preocupes, eso no pasara además, ya no lo platicaste así que no se cumplirá – dijo la peliverde mirando a ambas chicas

–Es lo que le dije, pero ya ves ama su convertible que la trae tan distraída – dijo en tono de reproche la peliaguamarina

–Sabes que eso es material, pero si cuido mis cosas y más mi convertible, pero estoy bien solo que me no dormí bien – respondió la rubia

–Así es Haruka es algo material y además como dijimos ya lo contaste así que no se cumplirá – dijo la peliverde

–Estoy lista ya debemos irnos, sino se nos hará tarde – dijo la jovencita de cabellos negros

–Solo te esperábamos a ti jovencita – dijo la rubia mientras la abrazaba

Las cuatro chicas salieron del departamento y subieron al convertible de la rubia para dirigirse a su colegio.

.

.

.

Se encontraban dos jóvenes anotando unos ejercicios que estaban en el pizarrón de la clase, cuando el joven peliplatinado toma su post-it y escribe una nota y la desliza a su compañera del asiento de a lado, la joven mira la nota y la lee.

– _Michiru: en la salida me podrías acompañar a comprar algo, por favor, ¿sí?_

La peliagumarina volteo a ver al peliplatinado, y pensó que para pedirle que lo acompañe a comprar algo tal vez sería algún regalo o detalle para Mina

– _Ok, pero también debes ser agradecido por ayudarte con tu conquista – escribió la nota con un emoji de una carita sonriendo y desplazo la nota al peliplatinado_

El peliplatinado leyó la respuesta y la volteo a mirarla con seriedad y en seguida le sonrió mientras le susurraba –¡Gracias! – Mirando la chica de cabellos peliaguamarinos – Ella respondió con una sonrisa y ambos siguieron realizando los ejercicios del pizarrón.

.

.

.

Estaban dos chicas sentadas en una de las jardineras del colegio almorzando, ninguna de ellas hablaba solo disfrutaban del paisaje y de su comida, hasta que una de las chicas rompió el silencio.

–Vi que en la clase de la primera hora Yaten te escribió una nota, ¿todo bien? – pregunto la peliroja

–Sí, todo bien, solo quiere que lo acompañe a comprar algo – respondió la peliaguamarina

–Ya veo, míralo está hablando, seguro es con esa chica, tal vez lo que comprara será para ella y por eso recurrió a ti para elegir el detalle – dijo mientras observaba al chico

–Tal vez, como sabe que tengo buen gusto me pidió a mí el favor en vez de a alguien más – dijo la peliaguamarina mirándola con orgullo

–Claro Michiru, solo para ese tipo de cosas te mira y necesita – respondió la peliroja mirándola fijamente

–Mitzi, ya te dije que si yo quisiera podría tener a Yaten a mis pies – dijo sonriendo

–Tal vez Michiru, pero yo veo que Yaten solo tiene ojos para esa chica, aquí hay muchas chicas que mueren por él y son guapas y él no las voltea a ver y eso te incluye a ti – dijo la peliroja mirando al joven peliplatinado

–Mira Mitzi, a mí no me interesa Yaten, pero un día de estos puedo demostrarte que puedo tener a él también a mis pies y mejor tu cuida a tu novio en vez de estar mirando y cuidando a otros – dijo la peliaguamarina mientras se retira de la jardinera

La peliroja solo miro retirarse a la peliaguamarina sin siquiera darle tiempo para responderle a la chica.

.

.

.

 **.:..H &S..:.**

Me encontraba sentada frente de una de las fuentes del colegio, mientras miraba caer el agua pensaba en el sueño que tuve y el cual no me dejaba concentrar en clases, incluso Michiru y Setsuna lo notaron, pero debía hacer algo para sacar de mi mente ese sueño, pero era tan raro, ya que no recuerdo casi nada del milenio de plata.

 _ ******Inicio del Sueño de Haruka******_

 _En un pasillo largo y luminoso, las paredes eran color blanco, el piso era de mármol y algunas pinturas con detalles de oro decoraban el pasillo, todo era elegante y lujoso realmente un gran palacio. Me encontraba caminando hasta que llegue a una de las habitaciones, la más grande de todas, la puerta estaba entre abierta y me asome, la habitación era enorme, color blanco con rosa, observando todo los detalles de la habitación desde donde me encontraba parada y al voltear hacia el balcón la mire, ahí estaba ella, mirando el paisaje, realmente era bella, su piel tan blanca que parecía porcelana, sus labios con ese brillo natural que los hacían ver tan dulces y besables, su hermoso cabello largo y color dorado que se movía con el aire, y al que la hacían ver tan sensual. Pero pronto mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz conocida._

– _¿Qué haces Sailor Uranus? – pregunto susurrándome al oído_

– _¡Plut! – respondí asustada, pues no sentí cuando llego_

– _No creo que a Neptune le guste ver que espías a la princesa – dijo con seriedad la guardiana del tiempo_

– _Yo, yo no espiaba a la princesa, solo pase por aquí y me dio curiosidad porque vi la puerta entre abierta – dije mientras caminaba hacia mi habitación_

– _Uranus, espera, no lo dije de la manera que piensas, solo que no hagas cosas que parezcan otra cosa, Neptune y tu están destinadas y ella está muy feliz de pasar unos días aquí en el palacio, pero no solo porque nos reunimos todas, sino porque puede estar contigo y tú también querías eso, así que aprovechen estos días juntas – dijo sonriendo_

– _Así es, yo estoy feliz de estar aquí, hasta mañana Plut y descansa – dije mientras me retiraba del lugar_

 _ ******Fin del sueño de Haruka******_

– _¿Qué es ese sueño?, ¿Qué significa?, ¿Paso eso en el milenio de plata? Y ¿Por qué soñé eso? Si casi no recuerdo mucho de nuestras vidas pasadas en el mineo de plata. – Me preguntaba para mí misma_

Era raro soñar eso y el recuerdo de hace días, era algo que si me hacía pensar y sobre todo querer saber más del pasado, pero seguro le estaba tomando mucha importancia, como dijo Michiru y Setsuna los sueños solo son eso sueños. Además ¿yo porque tendría que estar observando a la princesa? es verdad que la quiero mucho y la protejo como su guardiana y líder que soy, pero no es para estar soñándola y no dejar de pensar en ese sueño y recuerdo, creo que debo dejar de tomarle importancia y mantener mi mente ocupada, además a Michiru no le gustaría saber que pienso y sueño a otra chica que no sea ella, aunque sea la princesa no le gustaría, aunque no sea malo lo que soñé y solo exista una amistad entre la princesa y yo. – Mira parezco una loca hablando sola y eso lo provocas tu mi querida cabeza de bombón – dijo mientras se reía sola

.

.

.

Iban caminando cuatro jovencitas con uniforme negro, falda, saco, camisa azul, corbata roja y botas negras, se dirigían a la parada del autobús irían a comer juntas a casa de las rubias, pedirían pizzas, entre platicas, observaron que un auto azul marino se paraba para estacionarse justo en frente de ellas y al bajar el vidrio un joven guapo les dirige unas palabras.

–¡Hola chicas!, ¿A dónde van? – pregunta el pelicastaño

–¡Hola Taiki! – respondieron todas con una sonrisa

–Vamos a nuestras casa, ¿y tú que haces por acá? – pregunto una de las rubias

–Vine a visitarlas y bueno a invitar a Amy a dar una vuelta, pero ¿no interrumpo algún plan de ustedes? – pregunto el pelicastaño un poco apenado

–No, para nada cada quien se iba a ir a su casa así que no te preocupes – dijeron tres de las cuatro chicas

–¡Qué bien!, entonces les parece si las llevo a sus casas y de ahí si gustas Amy podemos ir a comer algo – dijo el pelicastaño con amabilidad y caballerosidad

–Claro que nos parece perfecto Taiki – dijo una de las rubias sonriendo

–¡Mina! – dijeron las demás chicas

–¿Qué? Además a Taiki no le molesta incluso fue él, el que se ofreció a llevarnos a casa – dijo la rubia mirando a todos

–Exacto, suban chicas de verdad me encantaría llevarlas a casa – dijo sonriendo el pelicastaño

Las cuatro chicas asintieron con la cabeza y subieron al auto, Amy se sentó adelante con Taiki y las demás chicas en la parte de atrás, en el transcurso del trayecto para llevar a las chicas platicaban de todo un poco, la primera a la que llevaron a la casa fue a la pelicastaña de nombre Lita, cuando llegaron se despidió de todos y agradeció al joven por llevarla, mientras llegaban hacia el departamento de las rubias seguían platicando de todo un poco.

–Taiki ¿y has hablado con Seiya? – pregunto la rubia de ojos color azul como el cielo

–No, no hemos hablado con él desde que llegamos – respondió un poco serio

–¿Por qué no vino con ustedes? – pregunto la rubia de moño rojo

–Él quiso quedarse a lado de la princesa Kakyuu, además no podíamos dejarla sola y él es muy unido a ella así que él no quiso dejarla sola, solo para venir con nosotros – dijo el pelicastaño

–Ojala un día podamos volver a verlo – dijo la rubio del moño rojo

–Sí, ojala pronto podamos volver a verlo – dijo la otra rubia con algo de nostalgia

–Así será chicas – dijo dando una pequeña sonrisa el joven a las rubias

El joven se estaciono frente al departamento de las rubias y ellas agradecieron el que las llevara y se despidieron de su amiga y del joven.

–Taiki si hablas con Seiya dile que lo mando saludar y espero verlo – dijo la rubia al despedirse del joven pelicastaño

–De tu parte Serena y claro de parte de todas le daré sus saludos – respondió el pelicastaño

El joven y la peliazul vieron entrar a las rubias al edificio y se dirigieron a marcharse, en el trayecto hacia el restaurante, el joven y la peliazul estaban un poco nerviosos al estar solos, ambos querían hablar, pero ninguno se decidía, hasta que la peliazul se armó de valor y decidió hablar.

–Taiki ¿extrañas a Seiya verdad? – pregunto la chica de cabellos azules

–La verdad si tanto Yaten como yo lo extrañamos siempre estamos juntos – dijo con algo de nostalgia

–Ya veo y dime el no dejar a la princesa Kakyuu ¿es esa la verdadera razón por la que no vino Seiya? – pregunto la peliazul

–Mira es una de las principales razones, no podemos dejarla sola, pero también Seiya no se sentía preparado para regresar y ver a Serena con su novio, pero sabes que Seiya siempre le tendrá un cariño muy especial a su princesa – comento el pelicastaño

–Lo sé y ella también a él créeme – dijo la peliazul mirándolo con una sonrisa

–Lo sé, pero dejemos de hablar de ellos y mejor cuéntame ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día? – pregunto un poco sonrojado el pelicastaño

–Muy bien, como siempre dejando todo mi empeño para lograr mi objetivo, ¿y a ti que tal te fue? - pregunto la peliazul

–Muy bien igual que tu poniendo todo mi empeño – dijo mirándola con una sonrisa

Ambos siguieron platicando durante todo el camino hasta llegar a un centro comercial, estacionaron el auto, Taiki le abrió la puerta y ayudo a bajar del auto a la peliazul y ambos se dirigieron a un restaurante que estaba en el tercer piso del centro comercial.

El restaurante era muy elegante y de muy agradable ambiente, los llevaron a su mesa y les entregaron las cartas para que se dispusieran a pedir su orden. Ambos jóvenes pidieron sus entradas, plato fuerte y postre.

En unos minutos les llevaron sus entradas y después el plato fuerte, entre platicas y risas se pasaron un rato muy agradable, después del plato fuerte a los chicos les llevaron sus postres, y mientras disfrutaban del postre que ambos pidieron un pastel de chocolate y malteada de fresa, él joven pelicastaño comienza de nuevo la plática.

–Amy, tú sabes que Yaten y yo venimos, porque extrañamos la tierra a parte nos gustó mucho convivir con ustedes, pero la razón por la que decidimos regresar es porque queríamos conocerlas mejor y bueno si se puede dar algo más estaría perfecto – dijo el joven sonrojado y apenado

–… – la chica estaba muy sonrojada y no sabía que responder ya que no esperaba esa platica o al menos no en ese momento

–Bueno, sé que esto es difícil para ambos ya que somos muy tímidos, pero me gustaría saber si ¿sí me darías la oportunidad de conocernos y salir para ver si se puede dar algo más que amistad? – pregunto muy sonrojado el pelicastaño y sin dejar de mirar a los ojos a la peliazul

–Taiki, claro que me encantaría salir contigo y conocernos, tienes razón somos muy tímidos y no tenemos mucha experiencia en estas cosas pero podemos intentarlo – dijo la peliazul muy sonrojada y correspondiendo a la mirada del pelicastaño

–Así es Amy y gracias por darme y darnos esta oportunidad, veras que lo haremos bien y nos ira bien – dijo mientras sonreía a la peliazul con un ligero tono carmín en sus mejillas

Ella correspondió con una sonrisa y con un ligero color carmín en sus mejillas al joven, terminaron su postre, el pelicastaño pago y se dispusieron a salir del restaurante, la peliazul se veía muy feliz y sonriendo con las pláticas del pelicastaño, él joven le abrió la puerta del auto a la peliazul y enseguida se subió él, predio el motor y arranco.

Después de un largo trayecto se encontraban afuera de un edificio el pelicastaño y la peliazul, ella le agradecía por la comida y la agradable tarde que paso con él, el pelicastaño también agradecía a la peliazul por darle la oportunidad de salir con ella y se ponían de acuerdo para mañana pasar por ella a la salida de la universidad y tal vez si sus estudios se los permitían ir al cine, se despidieron de beso en la mejilla y abrazo, ambos chicos estaban felices, nerviosos y sonrojados, pues tuvieron una tarde muy agradable y ambos experimentaban nuevas sensaciones y experiencias en otro ámbito que no era sobre el estudio.

.

.

.

Se encontraban dos jóvenes mirando el aparador de una gran joyería muy lujosa, el joven peliplatinado le señalaba a la de chica de cabellos aguamarina unos dijes, algunas pulseras y unos anillos, todos muy hermosos ya que brillaban con los detalles de diamantes en forma de corazones.

–Y dime Michiru ¿Qué opinas si le regalo ese dije, ese anillo o esa pulsera para ambos? – preguntaba el joven

–Están muy hermosos, pero creo que ese tipo de detalles son para cuando ya son novios y tú y Mina aun no son nada ¿o sí? – dijo la chica de cabellos aguamarina

–No, solo somos amigos aun, ¿entonces tú crees que no sería un buen detalle? – pregunto el ojiverde

–Pues para ser tu primer detalle y tomando en cuenta que no son novios, yo creo que no, ese tipo de regalos son para cuando ya son novios, ese sería un regalo de aniversario o algo así – comento la chica mirando al peliplatinado

–¿Entonces que sugieres que le puedo regalar Michiru? – pregunto con seriedad el peliplatinado

–Puedes regalarle unas rosas, un peluche o unos chocolates algo simple y típico – comento la chica

–Tal vez tienes razón, pero no puede ser algo simple y típico, ya que Mina no es una chica común ella es alguien especial e importante – comento sin dejar de ver a la peliaguamarina

–Pues yo te sugiero un detalle como un ramo de flores estaría perfecto, ese tipo de detalles nos gustan a las mujeres – dijo la chica mirando al ojiverde

–Tienes razón además tú eres chica y sabes más de esas cosas confió en ti, entonces acompáñame a una florería para escoger el mejor ramo de rosas rojas para Mina – dijo el ojiverde

–Claro Yaten vamos – dijo sonriendo la peliaguamarina

El peliplatinado y la peliaguamarina entraron a una gran florería, el peliplatinado escogió un enorme arreglo de rosas rojas, con un enorme globo de corazón rojo y unos chocolates muy famosos por su calidad y sabor en todo el mundo. El peliplatino le pedio la opinión a la peliaguamarina y ella le comento que estaba bien un pequeño detalle no algo tan grande como lo que escogió, pero que estaba segura que le gustaría mucho a Mina y que estaba bien ese detalle para ser el primero, el joven fue a pagar el ramo y salieron de la tienda. El ojiverde llevo a la chica de cabellos aguamarina a su casa, se estaciono a fuera del edificio donde vive la chica.

–Michiru muchas gracias por ayudarme a elegir este detalle para Mina – dijo el ojiverde

–De nada Yaten para eso estamos los amigos, sabes que puedes confiar en mi – dijo sonriendo la peliaguamarina

–Muchas gracias de verdad – dijo el ojiverde

–No hay de que, mucha suerte con Mina y espero pasen una linda tarde – dijo la peliaguamarina mostrando una ligera sonrisa

–Así será Michiru, nos vemos mañana en clases – dijo el ojiverde

–Ok, oye galán recuerda no ser tan obvio en tus sentimientos, también trata de que ella demuestre su interés por ti no vaya a ser que no seas correspondido – comento la peliagumarina

–¿Tú crees? – pregunto el ojiverde

–Bueno las mujeres somos algo difíciles de entender, pero tu tranquilo solo no apresures las cosas y deja que todo tome su curso, las cosas se darán por si solas – dijo sonriendo la peliaguamarina

–Ok, bueno eso tratare, mañana te contare como me fue y espero me ayudes y me des consejos de como conquistar a Mina – dijo sonriendo el ojiverde

–Por supuesto yo seré tu cupido, cuídate y saludos a Mina – dijo la peliaguamarina saliendo del auto

–Hasta mañana Michiru – respondió el ojiverde mientras veía salir del auto y caminar hacia el edificio a la chica de cabellos aguamarinos.

El peliplatinado prendió el motor y acérelo el auto para dirigirse a su destino que es ver a la chica rubia que roba sus pensamientos desde hace tiempo. En un poco más de treinta minutos se encontraba el ojiverde estacionando su auto afuera del departamento de la rubia, el peliplatinado bajo con la sorpresa para la rubia y mientras entraba al edificio y subía por el elevador sentía como los nervios recorrían todo su cuerpo, con sus manos frías al llegar a la puerta, respira profundo y toca el timbre, con mucho nervio escucha que se abre la puerta y escucha la voz de la rubia con un tono de gran sorpresa al pronunciar su nombre, los nervios del peliplatinado se fueron al ver como la rubia se le iluminan los ojos al recibirlo con ese detalle.

–¡Yaten, que hermoso arreglo! – decía la rubia con brillo especial en sus ojos

–Lo compre pensando en ti, quería darte un detalle, espero te guste – dijo el ojiverde un poco sonrojado pero sin dejarlo notar

–Muchas gracias Yaten, esta hermoso, es algo que nunca nadie me había regalado – dijo la rubia con sus ojos cristalizados de felicidad

–Me alegra ser el primero en regalarte un detalle así – comento el ojiverde con una sonrisa

–Muchas gracias, me fascino ese detalle, pero pasa, seguro esta pesado ese arreglo – dijo la rubia mientras se hacía a un lado para dejar pasar al joven

–¿Dónde dejo el arreglo? – pregunto el ojiverde al entrar al departamento

–Déjalo sobre la mesa, por favor – respondió la rubia aun emocionada con su sorpresa

El joven peliplatinado coloco el arreglo de rosas y los chocolates sobre la mesa, la rubia lo miro con emoción y se lanzó con efusión a sus brazos susurrándole a su oído que gracias por tan hermoso detalle seguido de un beso en la mejilla, el ojiverde sonrió y con un ligero tono carmín en sus mejillas le dijo que de nada que era un placer darle ese detalle, la rubia sonrió de una manera hermosa al ojiverde, tomo su bolso y fue a despedirse de su amiga ya que ella y el ojiverde tenían una cita para ir a comer juntos, ambos chicos salieron del departamento, subieron al auto y se dirigieron al restaurante.

.

.

.

 **.:. S &H .:.**

Cuando mi amiga Mina y Yaten se fueron del departamento salí del cuarto y lo primero que vi al llegar al comedor fue el enorme arreglo de rosas, el globo de corazón y los chocolates, no pude evitar ponerme un poco triste, no porque no me dé gusto que a una de mis mejores amigas le regalen un detalle así, sino que me daba nostalgia que Darien estuviera lejos y pues el no tenerlo cerca y que me sorprendan con algún tipo de detalle así, di un gran suspiro y agite mi cabeza no debía ponerme triste, debía estar bien ya que en un poco más de media hora Haruka pasaría por mí para tomar mi primera clase de manejo, así que sonreí para mí misma y me dirigí a calentar mi comida.

Después de calentar mi comida en el horno de microondas, me senté a comer en la barra del desayunador no tenía caso comer en el comer sola, la comida estaba rica pero mis ánimos no estaban muy bien que digamos ya que no pude disfrutar de mi comida, desde que le pregunte a Taiki por Seiya sentí que de cierta manera soy la culpable y ellos también han de pensar que soy la culpable de que Seiya no haya venido con ellos a la tierra, y tal vez tengan razón, pero de verdad me entristece que él no esté aquí – De verdad tengo muchas ganas de volver a verte Seiya – Dije mientras daba un largo y profundo suspiro.

Termine de comer, recogí y lave los platos, seguía pensando en la plática que tuvimos en el auto de Taiki y pensando ¿cómo estará Seiya?, ¿si se acordara de mí?, ¿algún día lo volveré a ver? Pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar el timbre, agite mi cabeza, me acomode el cabello, respire y camine hacia la puerta, no quiero que Haruka note que no estoy de mucho ánimo, así que con una gran sonrisa abrí la puerta.

–¡Hola gatita! – saludo con su hermosa y coqueta sonrisa de siempre

–¡Hola Haruka! – respondí a su saludo con una enorme sonrisa

Cuando mire a Haruka de verdad olvide todo ya que se veía tan hermosa con esa camisa negra y esos jeans azules, sus zapatos negros y lentes oscuros, de verdad siempre he dicho que Haruka es una chica muy hermosa, a pesar de que se vea algo varonil y que a veces la confundan con un hombre, no puedo negar que es muy atractiva, al pensar eso sentí como a mis mejillas se les subían un poco la temperatura y me sonroje porque tal vez ella se dio cuenta.

–¿Todo bien gatita? – dijo con un tono coqueto

–Sí todo bien Haru – respondí sin titubear y nervios ya que al preguntarme eso, en ese tono era obvio que noto mi sonrojo

–Ok gatita, entonces vámonos, espero ya estés lista para tu primera clase de manejo – dijo mirándome fijamente

–Sí, estoy lista Haru – dije sonriéndole – Solo deja tomar mi bolso y las llaves – dije mientras iba y tomaba el bolso y las llaves

–Oye gatita, solo me saludaste así muy simplemente, creo que merezco que me des mi abrazo y beso ¿o no? – dijo mientras me sonreía coquetamente y a la vez en forma de reproche

–Sí, claro Haru lo mereces – dije sonriendo con un poco de nervios, mientras me acercaba a Haruka y le daba un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo

Cuando abrace a Haruka sentí una bella calidez en el abrazo que me hizo sentir bien y que esa calidez y tranquilidad recorría todo mi cuerpo, era una tranquilidad, paz, felicidad, de verdad quería quedarme así por un largo tiempo, y era como si esa sensación ya la hubiera sentido o ya era conocida de tiempo, Haruka me hacía sentir segura y protegida, era raro sentía que ese abrazo ya no lo habíamos dado, pero debíamos ir a la clase así que decidí que debía terminar el abrazo, cuando iba a soltarme ella me abrazo con más fuerza y me pego más a ella – Solo espera un momento, quiero estar un poco más así ¿sí gatita? – dijo susurrándome al oído – al sentir ese abrazo fuerte y esas palabras solo pude responder con la misma fuerza al abrazo, y mi corazón empezaba a latir fuerte y ese calor que recorría todo mi cuerpo, mientras estábamos abrazadas sentí como el tiempo se detenía y solo quería seguir en sus brazos, de verdad su abrazo me hizo sentir tan bien, después de unos minutos no sé cuántos, nos separamos y yo con un ligero sonrojo seguramente, mire a Haruka y ambas sonreímos.

–Es hora de irnos gatita – dijo mirándome con ternura

–Claro, vamos – dije mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

Salimos del departamento, Haruka me abrió la puerta del auto como siempre muy atenta conmigo, subió al auto y arranco, en el transcurso del camino hablamos de cómo fue nuestro día, que habíamos comido y también me pregunto por el enorme arreglo de rosas ya que pensó que a lo mejor alguien me estaban rondando, a lo cual yo le explique que nada de eso, que era un regalo que le llevo Yaten a Mina, ella solo dijo que qué bonito detalle de Yaten. Sé que no le agrada mucho que ellos estén aquí, pero quiere ver a las chicas felices y espera Yaten y Taiki traten como se merecen a Mina y Amy. También me comento que iríamos a donde ella entrena para sus carreras de autos, que había pedido que prepararan la pista y todo para que nos dejaran toda la tarde para las clases. Cuando llegamos al lugar, me quede sorprendida era enorme y bueno también me puse más nerviosa tenía un poco de miedo a no entender bien, a desesperar a Haruka si no lo hacía bien y mi más grande miedo chocar su convertible, suspire profundo y Haruka lo noto, tomo mi mano y sonrió.

–Tranquila no pasa nada – dijo mientras acariciaba mi mano

–… - solo la mire

–No tengas miedo, no chocaras mi convertible, ¿Qué acaso no soy la mejor piloto de Japón?, ¿no crees que pueda enseñarte a manejar, no confías en mí? – pregunto mirándome fijamente

–Confió plenamente en ti, pero no quiero decepcionarte si no aprendo rápido – dije agachando la cabeza

–Tú nunca me decepcionaras, además me encantara si no aprendes rápido ya que así tendré pretexto para verte diario – dijo coquetamente guiñando el ojo y sonriendo

–¡Ha..Haruka! – dije un poco titubeante y sonrojada por el comentario

–Gatita vamos yo sé que aprenderás, tu déjame todo a mí, dime algo ¿confías en mí? – pregunto mirándome fijamente

–Completamente – respondí mirándola fijamente

–Entonces empecemos la clase – dijo mirándome con una sonrisa y tomando mi mano

–Sí, empecemos la clase – respondí con ánimo y con una sonrisa

Haruka y yo nos bajamos del auto para cambiar lugares, me enseño que lo primero que debo hacer es familiarizarme con el auto y que es como si estuviera en el videojuego, primero debo subirte al auto, abrocharte el cinturón de seguridad y bajar las ventanas, ya que esto me permitirá escuchar el motor para cuando necesite hacer cambios de marcha. También me dijo que de los pedales, el que se encuentra en el extremo izquierdo es el embrague, el del centro es el freno y el del extremo derecho es el acelerador. Me dio algunos tips para el embrague, que me asegure de ajustar el asiento de manera que no me cueste alcanzar el embrague, que la palanca debe estar en el punto central de forma que pueda moverse con facilidad hacia la derecha y hacia la izquierda. Después de que me dijo algunos tips, recomendaciones y toda la teoría de manejo me dijo que era hora de ponerlo en práctica así que encendí el motor con la llave del auto presionando el embrague hasta el fondo, así mismo, revise que la palanca de cambios estuviera en marcha neutra y, antes de encender el auto, active el freno de mano así como me dijo Haruka, la verdad estaba muy nerviosa, pero Haruka me animaba y me brindaba toda esa seguridad.

Haruka me dijo que ahora retirara el pie del embrague manteniendo el auto en marcha neutra, que presionara el embrague hasta el fondo y que pasara a primera marcha con la palanca de cambios, que retira lentamente el pie del embrague, en seguida que soltara el embrague presionando el acelerador al mismo tiempo, me comento que tuviera en cuenta que, cuando apenas esté aprendiendo a manejar, lo más probable es que el auto se detenga y que no me desanime que eso es normal, me enseño a reconocer los momentos en los que debo cambiar de marcha, me dijo que presionara el acelerador con suavidad y soltando lentamente el embrague, me pidió que bajara a una marcha menor para saber bajar la velocidad, también me dijo como detenerme por completo, así como también me dio algunos consejos extras. Después de varias prácticas y para ser mi primera vez no lo hice tan mal, Haruka dijo que por hoy era suficiente y que lo había hecho mejor de lo que creyó que lo pudiera hacer, ese comentario me alegro ya que no la decepcione, agradecí a Haruka por la clase y por ser tan buena conmigo, ella dijo que era un placer enseñarme y que mañana teníamos otra cita para enseñarme a manejar y que imaginara que estábamos en un videojuego como en el que jugamos el primer día que nos conocimos. Haruka fue por unos refrescos y nos sentamos en una de las bancas para despejarnos un poco de la clase que me dio, hablamos de lo aprendido hoy, de cómo me sentí en el auto y como me pareció la clase, obvio fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaba ya que Haruka es la mejor y sé que seré un buena conductora. Terminamos el refresco y nos subimos al auto para que me llevara al departamento ya era un poco tarde y Haruka debía llegar a su casa y yo debía llegar a descansar ya que fue un poco agotar el día de hoy. Haruka me ayudo a subir al auto y salimos del lugar, al llegar al departamento, Haruka se despidió con un fuerte abrazo y beso, yo le agradecí por la tarde de hoy y ella dijo que ella era la agradecida por tan agradable tarde y que no se me olvidara que mañana nos esperaba lo mejor a lo cual yo sonreí un poco nerviosa.

–Gatita de verdad gracias por esta tarde y por ese abrazo de la tarde, sabes ese abrazo me hizo sentir muy bien, me dio tranquilidad ya que tuve un sueño raro, pero al tenerte conmigo cerca y abrazarte ese sueño desapareció – dijo sonriendo

–Al contrario gracias a ti por todo, y sabes a mí también me hizo muy bien tu abrazo, necesitaba ese abrazo y me sentí muy bien, tranquila y feliz – dije con una gran sonrisa

–Eso me alegra aún más gatita, bueno debo irme, cuídate, descansa, no olvides lo que aprendiste hoy y hasta mañana – dijo mientras me daba otro abrazo fuerte y beso tierno en la mejilla

–Gracias, igualmente Haru, saludame a las chicas – dije correspondiendo al abrazo y con una sonrisa

–Yo te las saludo y tu salúdame a Mina y a las demás – dijo sonriendo mientras nos separábamos

Cuando nos separamos del abrazo, camine hacia el departamento para entrar ya que tal vez Mina ya esté en casa, voltee y con mi mano volví a decirle adiós con una gran sonrisa a Haruka.

.

.

.

Se encontraba una rubia con el cabello recogido sentada en mesa tomando un té, volteo hacia la puerta cuando escucho que alguien entraría, al ver entrar a la rubia sonrió y la chica de cabellos dorados respondió también con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la mesa para sentarse con la otra rubia.

–Serena, ya quería que llegaras, cuéntame ¿Cómo te fue en tu clase de manejo? – pregunto con curiosidad la rubia del cabello agarrado

–Me fue súper bien, Haruka es única, tan paciente y buena maestra, a la verdad aprendí mucho – dijo sonriendo y con mucho entusiasmo la chica de cabellos dorados

–Se ve que la pasaste muy bien amiga, solo porque Yaten me dará mis clases particulares a mí sino yo también le diría a Haruka que me enseñara – dijo la chica del cabello agarrado con una risa típica de ella

–Ay Mina tu no cambias – dijo sonriendo la chica de cabellos dorados

–Ya sé, tú más que nadie sabes como soy y me conoces bien – dijo la chica del cabello agarrado

–Por cierto y ¿Cómo te fue con Yaten?, oye mira que se lució con ese hermoso detalle amiga, no sabes el gusto que me da que te hayan regalado algo así – dijo la chica de cabellos dorados entusiasmada

–Ay amiga no sabes me fue tan bien, él es tan lindo, me llevo a un restaurante lujoso, fue tan amable, lindo y caballeroso, pero ya es algo tarde y debemos ir a clases mañana además mañana debemos reunirnos todas ya que Amy también tiene mucho que contar y yo igual – dijo la rubia tomando su tasa y parándose para ir a lavarla

–Mina no seas así yo quiero saber y es cierto mañana es obligatorio reunirnos, que emoción dos de mis mejores amigas ya tienen a sus enamorados – dijo con mucha emoción y efusión la chica del cabello dorado siguiendo a su amiga

–Sí amiga estoy feliz y si mañana tenemos que hacer que Amy nos cuente todo con lujo de detalle, por ahora vamos a dormir – dijo la chica del cabello agarrado terminando de lavar su tasa

–Así es Mina, pero al menos a mí sí me debes adelantar de lo tuyo con Yaten ¿sí? Ándale mientras tomo un té y galletas, ándale amiga ¿sí? – dijo la de cabellos dorados insistentemente mientras se servía té y tomaba unas galletas de la lacena

–Está bien amiga te contare – dijo la rubia de cabello agarrado con un ligero sonrojo

Ambas chicas se sentaron en el comedor, mientras la rubia de cabello agarrado le contaba todo con lujo de detalle a su amiga de cabello rubio dorado, a la chica de cabello agarrado sus mejillas se le teñían de un color carmín, la chica de cabellos dorados escuchaba con atención, emoción y efusión mientras tomaba su té y comía sus galletas.

.

.

.

 _ *****Comentarios*****_

 _ **Buenas noches, días o tardes depende de dónde me lean mis queridos lectores, bueno aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero sea de su agrado y una disculpa por demorar pero ya saben el trabajo no deja mucho tiempo, es lo malo de tener responsabilidades por ser adulto jejeje. Como ven en este capítulo se están formando algunas parejitas y les tocaba tener una parte para ellas y su romance, también vemos que Serena está aprendiendo a manejar y su maestra será Haruka así que convivirán un poco más, también vemos que Yaten y Michiru están formando una amistad y que ella le da consejos para conquistar a Mina. ¿Qué creen que pase o porque de ese sueño y recuerdo de Haruka?, ¿les gusta la pareja de Amy con Taiki?, ¿qué piensan de la pareja de Yaten y Mina? Y ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**_

 _ **Recuerden que sus comentarios y opiniones me hacen muy feliz y ayudan a este intento de escritora, besos y abrazos de amor y belleza como diría la bella Mina.**_

 _ **Nota: recuerden también ver Sailor Moon Crystal por azteca 7 hay que apoyar nuestro anime favorito y esperemos pronto nos den los arcos que faltan.**_

 _ ********_ _**Esta historia es de mi autoría Luna Ozcura Kou, si ven esta historia en otro sitio que no sea Fanfiction punto Net es que ha sido plagiada. ******_


End file.
